My bodyguard, my khight in shining armor, my ninja
by Kuchiki Kira-chan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, model terkemuka yang berumur 17 tahun, mempunyai bloodline keluarganya, byakugan, Namikaze Naruto, anak yang ceria, ramah dan supel, tetapi dibalik semua itu ia adalah ninja hebat didikan ayahnya, bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu? ooc, au
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: aku TIDAK punya Naruto, oke? Aku punyanya alur cerita ini dan Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Genre: Romance, as always

Main pairing: Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, Abal, Gaje, Aneh, dkk

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata (17) adalah seorang model yang sangat disanjung, ia mempunyai bloodline keluarganya, byakugan yang dapat melihat sejauh apapun, berbeda dengan Namikaze Naruto (17), dia adalah orang yang ceria dan siswa SMA biasa, tetapi dibalik semua itu dia adalah seorang ninja yang hebat, didikan dari ayahnya,

A/N: hehehe saia datang lagi! Dengan fic yang lagi-lagi bergenre romance, xixixi XP ya udah gak mau banyak bicara, happy reading!

**My bodyguard, my knight in shining armor, my ninja**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Hinata! Lihat sini!" Hinata lalu bergaya dengan tangan yang sedang hormat dan lidah yang dijulurkan, tangan yang satunya lagi menempel di pahanya dan ia tertunduk sedikit, tipikal cewek tomboy, dan..,

'JEPRET'

"Hinata, kamu nanti akan menciptakan image cewek yang pemalu, nah sana ganti bajumu dan cepat pergi ke penata rias," suruh Hidan, kameramen.

"A…ah iya baik," Hinata segera berlari ke temannya yang berambut coklat dan bermata hitam pekat, Matsuri.

"Matsu-chan," panggil Hinata, Matsuri menoleh, Matsuri adalah sang penata rias Hinata sekaligus manajernya, meskipun Matsuri masih berumur 17 tahun juga, tetapi bakatnya merias dan mengatur jadwal Hinata tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Iya, kenapa Hina-chan?" tanya Matsuri, teman sekelas sekaligus teman sejak kecil Hinata.

"Aku disuruh menciptakan image cewek pemalu," kata Hinata, Matsuri tersenyum.

"Yah itu kan memang imagemu sebenarnya Hina-chan, nah sana pakai baju itu, lalu kembali kesini," suruh Matsuri, Hinata mengangguk, Hinata sudah menggeluti dunia permodelan selama 5 tahun, jadi tidak ada keraguan saat menghadapi kamera, tetapi sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang pemalu, yang mengetahui rahasia itu hanya Matsuri, teman masa kecilnya dan Haruno Sakura, teman sesama modelnya.

"Matsu-chan, aku sudah ganti baju," kata Hinata, ia keluar dengan seragam terusan berwarna putih, lengan balon, dan berkerah, lalu terdapat dasi berwarna hitam, ia mengenakan pita berwarna putih besar seperti bandana di rambutnya, lalu sepatu boots berwarna hitam.

"Ayo sini Hina-chan," Hinata duduk didepan Matsuri, Matsuri memberinya mascara, sedikit blush on dan lipgloss pink beraroma strawberry.

"Hinata!" seru Hidan sang kameramen, Hinata segera pamit kepada Matsuri dan pergi ke tempat Hidan.

"Ah! Disini! Hidan-san!" seru Hinata, Hinata sudah ada di background yang disiapkan, Hidan melihat Hinata.

"Ah, bawa buku yang ada didekatmu itu dan bersembunyi dibalik sudut dinding itu!" suruh Hidan dan menunjuk sudut dinding yang ada didekat Hinata, Hinata segera bersembunyi disitu, ia memiringkan tubuhnya, alis matanya berkerut, ia hanya seperti bersembunyi karena melihat cowok yang disukainya, tangannya pun ia taruh didepan bibirnya, seperti orang yang pemalu.

"Hinata,lihat sini!" seru Hidan, posisi Hinata tadi ia pertahankan, setelah ambil foto selama 3 jam ia segera membereskan pakaiannya.

"Hah, bolos sekolah lagi ya Hina-chan," keluh Matsuri, Hinata melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Beginilah resiko jadi seorang model," kata Hinata, Matsuri menatap mata lavender Hinata dan tertawa pelan.

"Kalau kamu kan anak yang pintar, tidak usah khawatir Hina-chan! ahahahah," Matsuri kembali tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata.

"Ah kalian sudah selesai?" suara lembut menyadarkan mereka dari pembicaraan mereka, Hinata melihat orang itu dan memeluknya.

"Saku-chan! Lama tidak bertemu denganmu!" Sakura membalas pelukan Hinata dan tertawa.

"Iya sih walaupun kita satu agensi tapi jarang ketemu ya," kata Sakura, memang mereka sama-sama berada di agensi 'akatsuki' tetapi jam terbang mereka berbeda.

"Iya, ah, selamat siang Ino-chan!" salam Hinata ketika melihat Ino, manajer Sakura menghampiri Hinata.

"Siang Hina-chan, sudah selesai pekerjaannya?" tanya Ino, Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya, sudah selesai, bagaimana dengan Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata, Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sudah kok, ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar!" seru Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Matsuri mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo!" seru Sakura menggandeng Hinata, Ino, dan Matsuri ke mobilnya, Karimun Estilo berwarna pink dan putih dengan motif bunga Sakura.

"Seperti biasa, mobilmu mencolok, Saku-chan," kata Matsuri kepada Sakura, Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"Hahahaha, Hina-chan juga mobilnya mencolok, Jazz berwarna lavender dan putih dengan motif lavender pula," kata Sakura, Hinata tertunduk malu, tetapi ia memang menyukai mobil itu.

"Tapi kan, mobilku tidak besar seperti punya Saku-chan," bela Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya iya Hina-chan," Sakura segera masuk ke mobilnya diikuti oleh Ino, Hinata, dan Matsuri.

"Hey hey," panggil Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Matsuri menoleh.

"Ada apa Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata kepada sang gadis berambut pink yang sedang menyetir ini.

"Ehm, kamu tahu tidak akhir-akhir ini aku sering dikirimi surat aneh!" jelas Sakura, Hinata yang duduk disebelah Sakura mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Maksud kamu?" tanya Ino mengutak-atik hp N70nya, jujur saja, sebagai manajerpun dia tidak tahu tentang itu.

"Apa harus aku jelaskan baik-baik? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering dikirimi surat aneh!" seru Sakura, tidak peduli dirinya kini sedang dimobil dan dapat membuat telinga teman-temannya itu seperti apa nantinya.

"Kok kamu gak cerita-cerita sama aku!" pekik Ino, karena sebagai manajer seharusnya dia tahu apa masalah Sakura dan lain-lain.

"Kamu terlalu asyik dengan pacarmu itu sih, Sai itu," kata Sakura, ia tersenyum sinis.

"Uh,, ya sudah, cepat ceritakan!" pekik Ino, Hinata dan Matsuri tersenyum, dua sahabat ini memang tidak pernah akur dari dulu.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku dikirimi surat, dia seperti meneror aku," jelas Sakura, Hinata, Matsuri, dan Ino mendengarkan dengan simak.

"Lalu jika tiba-tiba kamu dicelakai bagaimana Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata, Sakura tertawa pelan, tetap fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Ya, aku menyewa body guard untukku, tenang saja," kata Sakura, Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Body guard? Siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan antusias.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia body guardku, dia tinggal bersamaku, tetapi saat ini ia sedang bersekolah, umurnya juga sama dengan kita kok, 17 tahun," jelas Sakura, membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

"Begitu ya…," gumam Hinata, ia tampak tertarik dengan ide Sakura.

"Tadaima," gumam Hinata memasuki apartemennya, ia tinggal sendirian sejak memasuki agency akatsuki, keluarganya tinggal berjauhan dengannya.

"Body guard ya? Boleh juga," gumam Hinata, ia memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di kasur putih kesayangannya.

Akhir-akhir ini juga Hinata diteror, tetapi ia tidak pernah bercerita kepada teman-temannya, ia tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Hinata selalu menyembunyikan kegelisahannya, seperti kerang yang menyembunyikan mutiaranya. Hinata selalu diteror dengan bunga yang bermacam-macam, surat yang menyatakan bahwa si pengirim surat itu menyukainya, walau sepertinya Hinata terlihat cuek, tetapi diam-diam ia takut, ia takut apabila tiba-tiba si pengirim surat itu menampakkan wajahnya dan menyerang Hinata, membayangkan itu saja Hinata sudah takut.

"Aku pikir aku harus menelepon Saku-chan," gumam Hinata dan mengambil LG Cookienya yang berwarna lavender, ia menelepon Sakura, 3 detik kemudian Sakura mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hina-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, biasanya jika Hinata menelepon, maka ia mengajak jalan-jalan, ataupun ada keadaan genting.

"Saku-chan, besok kamu berangkat sekolah?" tanya Hinata, harap-harap cemas atas jawaban Sakura, karena orang yang dibutuhkannya untuk mendapatkan bodyguard saat ini adalah Sakura.

"Ya~, ada apa?" tanya Sakura, tidak biasanya Hinata akan menelepon untuk mendiskusikan hal yang tidak biasanya ini.

"Aku ingin minta pertolonganmu," kata Hinata, Sakura membelalakkan mata emeraldnya.

"Tolong apa?" tanya Sakura, panik.

"Besok saja ya Saku-chan, akan kujelaskan selengkap-lengkapnya," kata Hinata tersenyum getir, Sakura menghela nafas.

"Iya, baiklah," gumam Sakura dan menutup teleponnya.

"Makan malam hari ini kari saja, ah bumbu kariku sudah habis, lebih baik aku pergi dulu," Hinata kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan mengunci semua pintu di apartemennya, berangkat menuju minimarket, jalan kaki,karena jarak dari apartemennya sampai minimarket cukup dekat jadi tidka perlu menaiki mobil.

"Minato, aku pergi dulu ya!" seru Namikaze Naruto, lelaki berambut pirang dengan warna iris mata yang memukau, sapphire.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku Minato! Aku ini Tou-sanmu! Paling tidak panggil aku Tou-san!" seru Minato dari ruang keluarga, tempat ia membaca bermacam-macam buku.

"Naruto, cepat ya! Kembaliannya jangan diambil lho!" seru Kushina, istri dari Minato.

"Iya Kaa-san, tidak usah khawatir," Naruto menyeringai dan segera berlari ke minimarket.

"Selamat datang," sapa penjaga minimarket 24 jam, Japanmaret, Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Bumbu kare…bumbu kare…," gumam Hinata, mata lavendernya mengedarkan pandangan ke rak-rak didepannya.

"Ah ini dia," gumam Hinata, ia mengambil bumbu kare satu-satunya yang ada disana, setelah itu berjalan ke rak selanjutnya untuk membeli sekedar cemilan malam, matanya terpaku pada rak-rak yang dilihatnya dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berada disebelahnya.

"Akh!" pekik Hinata, ia hendak terjatuh, tetapi tangan yang kuat segera menggapainya dan merengkuhnya, agar ia tidak terjatuh, Hinata membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dan menemukan mata sapphire yang memandangnya, muka Hinata memerah.

"Ma…maaf! Maaf!" seru Hinata, sementara orang itu tersenyum, muka Hinata semakin memerah.

"Tidak apa! Namamu siapa? Namaku Namikaze Naruto," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, disambut tangan Hinata.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, terima kasih telah menolongku, Naruto-san!" tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa.

"Jangan panggil aku Naruto-san, Hinata-chan, kamu polos sekali," Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata yang dikucir satu saat itu.

"Ma..maaf," Hinata menunduk malu.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Kamu manis sekali Hinata-chan," Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata.

"A…ah baiklah Naruto-kun, terima kasih," Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Kamu mau pergi makan sebentar? Kutraktir," seringai Naruto, Hinata menggeleng.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku sudah membeli bahan makan malam," Naruto agak kecewa mendengar penolakan dari Hinata, Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"A..ah tapi jika lain kali aku bisa kok," kata-kata Hinata membuat Naruto bersemangat lagi.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, ah! Sudah jam segini! Aku pergi dulu ya!" seru Naruto, ia segera pergi ke kasir dan membayar makanan yang dibawanya.

"Ah! Iya, bye Naruto-kun!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya, Naruto menoleh sebentar dan menyeringai, setelah sosok Naruto menghilang Hinata membayar barang yang ia beli.

'Semoga kami dapat bertemu lagi,' mohon Hinata, entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman berada didekat Naruto.

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto, Kushina segera keluar untuk menyambutnya, tetapi ia terkejut oleh pemandangan yang ia dapat, Naruto yang berbunga-bunga.

"Naruto! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kushina khawatir kepada anaknya, karen sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto berbunga-bunga seperti ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, ya sudah, ayo kubantu membuat makan malam!" Kushina tampak semakin khawatir, seumur-umur Naruto tidak pernah membuat makan malam ataupun membantu Kaa-sannya.

'Hyuuga Hinata, nama yang manis, semanis orangnya, entah kenapa aku seperti menyukainya, walau hanya bertemu sebentar, tetapi tingkah dan sosoknya itu selalu terbayang di benakku,' Naruto melamun, matanya setengah terbuka dan mulutnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang tidak ada habisnya, tidak menyadari bahwa jarinya hampir teriris jika Kushina tidak menampik tangan Naruto dan menyebabkan pisaunya terlempar.

"Naruto! Naruto! Ada apa dengan kamu? Bahaya tahu!" seru Kushina, ia semakin khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya, karena terakhir kali anaknya seperti ini adalah ketika ia jatuh cinta.

"AH!" pekik Kushina, sekarang ia tahu penyebabnya, ia bertanya kepada Naruto yang masih melayang ke dunianya sendiri.

"Naruto, kamu sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tanya Kushina, ia senang ketika mendapat tanggapan anggukan dari anaknya itu, tetapi jiwanya masih melayang kemana.

"AH! AKU LUPA MENANYAKAN NOMOR TELEPONNYA!" teriakan Naruto membuat tuli Kaa-sannya yang ada disampingnya.

"Naruto! Jangan teriak-teriak didalam rumah!" Kushina melemparkan pisau dapur yang tadi ditampiknya.

'TRANGG' Naruto menangkis pisau yang dilemparkan dengan kunai yang selalu ia kantongi.

"Hmp, reaksi yang cepat, Naruto," Kushina tersenyum sinis, Naruto menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, aku kan anak dari ninja yang terkenal, Namikaze Minato," sebelum Kushina sempat menjawabnya tiba-tiba Minato datang.

"Hei, kalian ini! Ini bukan tempat bertarung!" seru Minato, melihat pisau dapur yang menancap di dinding serta kunai yang menancap di lantai dapur.

"Maaf Tou-san, tadi aku berteriak-teriak dan Kaa-san melempar pisau dapur," jelas Naruto, Kushina menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan semarah itu pada kalian, oh ya Naruto, ikut aku," Naruto mengikuti ayahnya dan duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" tanya Naruto, Minato mengulum senyum.

"Kamu sudah berumur 17 tahun, sudah saatnya kamu mendapatkan orang yang kamu lindungi, sebagai ninja yang hebat, kamu harus mengabdi pada satu orang dan kamu akan selalu melindungi dia,"

"Tapi bagaimana aku akan mengetahui orang yang tepat Tou-san?" tanya Naruto, ia penasaran dengan topik yang diungkit ayahnya.

"Kamu akan merasa jantungmu berdetak cepat ketika kamu bertemu dengannya," jelas Minato.

"Jadi Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga dulunya ninja dan kliennya?" tanya Naruto, Minato mengangguk.

"Iya, Kaa-san adalah orang yang Tou-san ingin lindungi, tetapi bukan hanya perasaan ingin melindungi juga, tetapi Kaa-san adalah orang yang Tou-san cintai," Naruto tampak tertarik pada masa lalu Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya itu.

"Berarti ninja juga boleh mencintai kliennya dong," Minato mengangguk.

"Iya, contoh saja Sasuke, temanmu itu, ia sudah mendapat klien yang cantik, model lagi!"

"Sasuke juga sudah bercerita padaku, jantungnya berdesir ketika bertemu dengan gadis itu, lagipula gadis itu juga membutuhkan perlindungan, ia diteror dengan surat-surat yang menakutkan," jelas Naruto, ia sangat mengetahui seluk beluk teman seperjuangannya itu, dari perjuangan saat mereka genin, sampai mereka menapaki chuunin.

"Hati kita terhubung oleh orang yang memerlukan kita, jantung kita berdesir ketika kita melihatnya, itu adalah hal yang wajar, setiap ninja juga begitu, dan biasanya juga klien kita itu lawan jenis, karena biasanya ninja adalah lelaki, maka klien kita semuanya perempuan, tidak pernah ada klien laki-laki dengan ninja laki-laki," jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"Makanannya sudah siap!" seru Kushina dan membawa nampan ke meja makan, Naruto kemudian berdiri untuk membantu ibunya itu, Minato yang melihat dari kejauhan tersenyum getir.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan klien,"

**~To be Continued~**

A/N: maaf! Aku belum bisa update ficku yang satunya! Udah gitu hiatus lama bangett lagi! Dasar aku payah! Hiks hiks, maaf yah! Terima kasih sudah membaca ficku yang abal inihh thanks~~ :3,


	2. this is it

Disclaimer: I will not own Naruto!

Warning: ooc, au typo (s), alur jelek

Pairing: NaruHina!

Summary: Minato berkata demikian! Akankah perkataannya benar? Just check it out!

A/N: …..*bingung mau nulis apa*

**My Bodyguard, My khight in Shining Armor, My Ninja**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Selamat pagi Hinata-sama!" seru fans club Hinata, Hinata tidak memberi tanggapan, karena menurutnya fans club itu hanya membuat repot saja, ketika ia hampir sampai di kelasnya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Hina-chan!" Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura berada disampingnya.

"Selamat pagi Saku-chan," balas Hinata, Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kamu ceritakan padaku Hina-chan?" tanya Sakura, Hinata menunduk, lalu kemudian melihat mata emerald Sakura.

"Kamu menyewa bodyguard dimana Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata, Sakura menatap Hinata sejenak lalu tertawa, kemudian sosok laki-laki keluar dari belakang punggung Sakura, lelaki itu mempunyai rambut biru tua dengan mata onyx, serta memakai seragam sekolah mereka.

"Maksudmu dia?" tunjuk Sakura pada sosok dibelakangnya, Hinata menatap tidak percaya, biasanya bodyguard mengenakan jas hitam dengan kaca mata hitam, tapi ini, orangnya cukup keren dan bergaya seperti model.

"Ah! Jadi kamu bodyguard Saku-chan?" seru Hinata tidak percaya, Sakura menyunggingkan senyum kecil lalu mendorong Hinata menuju kelas mereka.

"Lebih baik kita cerita sambil duduk Hina-chan, oke?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Hinata kemudian duduk di bangkunya diikuti Sakura dan body guardnya.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, sebenarnya dia bukan sekedar body guard, Hina-chan, dia adalah ninja," jelas Sakura, Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Ninja? Jaman sekarang masih ada ninja ya Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Kami berlatih secara sembunyi-sembunyi, orang yang mengikuti ninja juga orang-orang yang terpilih, tidak bisa sembarangan, dan kami harus menemukan serta menjaga klien kami," Hinata membuat huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya setelah mendengar ulasan Sasuke.

"Uhm, kamu sebenarnya membutuhkan body guard ya Hina-chan?" tanya Sakura, Hinata menatap Sakura lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku juga dikirimi surat aneh, buket bunga dengan pengirim tidak jelas, Saku-chan, aku takut," jelas Hinata, Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu, aku sudah meminta Sasuke-kun untuk menyelidikinya, semoga saja yang aku pilihkan benar, akan kuberi kamu satu ninja yang tidak kalah hebatnya dari pada Sasuke," kata Sakura, Hinata bingung, jadi sebenarnya Sakura sudah mengetahuinya? Lalu saat itu juga seseorang berambut pirang dengan mata sapphire memukau masuk kedalam kelas Hinata.

"Teme, ada apa memanggilku?" tanya si cowok pirang itu kepada Sasuke.

"Kudengar Minato sedang mencarikanmu klien? Aku mempunyai satu calon, semoga saja cocok denganmu, dobe," Naruto menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke, dan melihat gadis yang sudah ia kenal.

"Hi…Hinata-chan?" Hinata yang sedari tadi berbicara kepada Sakura menoleh dan mendapati orang yang ia kenal juga.

"Na…Naruto-kun?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Baguslah, ini adalah ninja yang akan melindungimu, Hina-chan!" seru Sakura.

'DEG DEG DEG' mata sapphire Naruto tidak dapat lepas dari mata lavender Hinata, seperti ada suatu chemistry yang mengikat mereka.

'Jadi ini yang dimaksud Tou-san? Jadi ini yang ia katakan hatiku akan berdesir ketika melihat klienku? Jadi Hinata-chan…?'

"Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata karena sedari tadi Naruto bengong ditempat, tiba-tiba saja Naruto berlutut dan meraih tangan Hinata.

"Ijinkan aku menjadi orang yang selalu melindungimu, Hyuuga Hinata," muka Hinata memerah dan ia mengangguk sedikit, raut muka Naruto berubah menjadi senang, ia memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih! Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto, tetapi setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke kelas mereka meninggalkan Hinata bercengkrama dengan Sakura serta Ino dan Matsuri yang baru masuk.

"Jadi? Kamu seorang model Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang masih menyeruput lemon teanya.

"Iya, begitulah, ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun, kamu akan tinggal bersamaku sejak hari ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Iya, kalau kamu tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melindungimu sebisaku," kata Naruto, Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun! Aku tidak keberatan!" hati Naruto tentram ketika melihat Hinata tersenyum.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan ke apartemenmu, tunggu saja Hinata-chan," Hinata mengangguk.

"Hei Dobe, ayo masuk kelas!" seru Sasuke, Naruto kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke dan mengangguk.

"Iya, aku tahu, aku duluan ya Hinata-chan! Nanti malam aku akan segera ke rumahmu," Naruto melambaikan tangannya, Hinata mengangguk, Naruto dan Hinata memang beda kelas, Hinata di 3-4, Naruto di 3-3.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun," saat itu juga Matsuri mendatangi Hinata.

"Hina-chan, siapa dia? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya, lagipula kamu dari tadi bersama dia, aku jadi tidak bisa berbicara denganmu," kata Matsuri, duduk didepan Hinata.

"Oh dia itu teman lamaku, Matsu-chan," jawab Hinata, ia diberitahu Naruto bahwa jati dirinya sebagai ninja tidak boleh terungkap.

"Ow, eh Hina-chan, nanti setelah pulang sekolah ada pemotretan sampai jam 7," kata Matsuri membuka agendanya, Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Ada ya? Kukira seharian ini aku bebas," kata Hinata, Matsuri memukul pundaknya pelan.

"Tentu saja ada! Kamu kan model yang sedang naik daun, pekerjaannya pasti banyak!" seru Matsuri, Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Seperti biasa, kamu selalu semangat ya Matsu-chan," Matsuri tersenyum lega.

"Tentu saja! Ya sudah aku masuk kelas dulu ya Hina-chan, ayo kamu juga masuk kelas!" seru Matsuri menyeret Hinata.

"Eh kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sakura, dibelakangnya ada Ino.

"Tentu saja mau kekelas, mau kemana lagi?" tanya Matsuri.

"Aku juga ikut dong!" seru Sakura, Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Ya sudah, ikut saja," kata Matsuri.

"Eh kamu tahu tidak? Si Sai tadi hampir mencium aku lho! Hampir saja tapi diganggu oleh si pink ini," kata Ino, Hinata kemudian tertarik oleh topik yang dibicarakan.

"Habis kamu kupanggil gak nyahut sih," kata Sakura, Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Iya tapi tidak usah mengganggu kami berdua dong! Padahal tadi itu ciuman pertamaku," kata Ino kesal.

"Makanya contoh aku dengan Sasuke-kun! Kita tidak akan berciuman saat di sekolah! Hinata juga dengan Naruto kan?" tanya Sakura membela diri.

"E..eh! Kami tidak pacaran kok," kata Hinata malu-malu, dan memainkan jarinya.

"Kalian dari tadi berisik! Dari si Sai, Sasuke, dan siapa lagi itu Naruto? Mentang-mentang kalian sudah punya pacar ya!" seru Matsuri.

"Oh iya, si Matsu-chan kan tidak punya pacar, bagaimana kalau kita carikan dia?" tanya Ino, Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Hei kalian itu jangan bercan…," sebelum Matsuri sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dihentikan oleh sosok lelaki berambut merah dan bermata jade didepannya.

"Kamu Matsuri kan?" tanya sosok itu, Matsuri menganggguk.

"Aku suka kamu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya sosok lelaki itu, Matsuri serta yang lain bengong.

"Aku Sabaku no Gaara, kelas 3-3, aku menyukai sosokmu yang bersemangat," kata Gaara singkat, walaupun dia berkata begitu tetapi ekspresinya datar.

"Gaa…Gaara?" tanya Matsuri tidak percaya, Gaara adalah cowok yang cukup beken di sekolahnya, dan dia tiba-tiba menembak Matsuri adalah hal yang asing.

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu besok," setelah itu sosok Gaara menghilang.

"A…apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Matsuri tidak percaya.

"Hebat! Matsu-chan ditambak oleh cowok populer di sekolah! Selamat ya!" seru Ino.

"I..Ino-chan jangan begitu, kita harus mengetahui apakah Matsu-chan juga menyukainya atau tidak," tanya Hinata kepada Matsuri.

"Benar, kamu jangan-jangan menyukainya? Biasanya juga kalau ada yang menembakmu sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya kamu akan bilang tidak atau semacamnya," duga Sakura.

"A…aku," muka Matsuri perlahan-lahan menjadi merah.

"Kya! Matsuri menyukainya! Sudah terima saja Matsu-chan! Terima saja!" seru Ino mendorong Matsuri ke kelas 3-3, tempat Gaara berada.

"Benar! Jika kamu menyukainya terima saja! Lagipula kesempatan itu jarang datang dua kali loh Matsu-chan!" dukung Hinata.

"Ta..tapi ia mau jawabanku besok kan?" tanya Matsuri.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Matsu-chan!" seru Sakura, tersenyum senang melihat temannya yang hendak memiliki pacar.

"Gaara! Dimana Sabaku no Gaara?" seru Ino memasuki kelas 3-3, untung saja dikelas itu tidak ada gurunya.

"Aku Sabaku no Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Gaara berdiri dari bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Sai.

"Kamu ditunggu oleh seseorang didepan kelas! Cepat!" seru Sakura tak kalah hebohnya.

"Oh baiklah," Gaara berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Ino, lalu berjalan keluar kelas dan mendapati Matsuri serta Hinata didepan kelas.

"Eh aku pergi dulu deh, Saku-chan! Ino-chan! ayo pergi!" seru Hinata menarik Ino dan Sakura ke kelas mereka.

"Iya! Semoga berhasil Matsu-chan!" seru Ino dan Sakura, Matsuri tersenyum malu-malu kepada mereka.

"Ada apa? Bukankah aku meminta jawaban besok?" tanya Gaara, sebenarnya ia takut akan penolakan dari gadis ini.

"Gaara-kun, aku juga..menyukaimu!" Matsuri memberanikan diri menatap mata jade Gaara, ekspresinya memang terlihat datar tetapi ada sedikit kilat di matanya sekilas.

"Jadi?" tanya Gaara, mukanya memerah sedikit.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu," kata Matsuri, senyum Matsuri merekah, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Gaara yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Te..terima kasih Matsuri," Gaara mengelus pelan kepala Matsuri.

"Jangan panggil aku Matsuri! Panggil aku Matsu saja,"

"Ba..baik Matsu," Gaara menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali ke kelas, sebenarnya ia tersenyum kecil, Matsuri juga kembali ke kelasnya menyusul Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino.

'Grekkk' pintu kelas dibuka bersamaan dengan tatapan Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata yang langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke pintu.

"Hei! Gimana tadi Matsu-chan?" tanya Sakura atau lebih tepatnya teriak, semua murid menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" seru Sakura yang membuat semua murid kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Ya aku bilang ke dia aku mau jadi pacarnya, dan aku memeluknya, itu saja," jelas Matsuri mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ino.

"Ah! Kamu salah! Itu kurang hot! Harusnya kamu menciumnya! Lalu kamu uphh!" mulut Ino dibekap oleh Hinata dan Sakura pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Sudah benar kok Matsu-chan, yang penting kamu dan Gaara saling menyukai, itu saja sudah cukup," kata Hinata menenangkan Matsuri.

"Oh ya sudah," kata Matsuri, ia tersenyum dan tersipu malu mengingat penembakan Gaara, sebenarnya sih tidak begitu romantis, tetapi ia tetap saja senang.

"Selamat sore Matsuri, Hinata," sapa Pein, sang direktur di agensi akatsuki itu saat Hinata dan Matsuri memasuki gedung agensi.

"Ah, selamat sore juga Pein-san, anda sedang apa disini?" tanya Hinata membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu untuk member hormat.

"Hei, jangan pakai anda dong Hinata, anggap saja aku sebagai kakak sendiri, uhm yah kamu tahu Sasori kan?" tanya Pein, Hinata dan Matsuri mengangguk kecil.

"Tentu saja tahu! Akasuna no Sasori kan model lelaki terkemuka dari agensi ini!" seru Matsuri dan didiamkan oleh Hinata.

"Ya baguslah, besok kamu akan difoto bersama Sasori, good luck ya, jadwalnya menyusul, akan diberitahu oleh Konan, nanti kamu kesana ya Matsuri," Matsuri mengangguk, mengambil bolpoin dan mencatat semua itu di agenda.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pergi dulu, bye," kemudian Pein pergi dari tempatnya, Hinata dan Matsuri memasuki studio B, studio tempat Hinata akan difoto.

"Ah! Hina-chan, kita ketemu lagi!" Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sakura dengan Sasori, serta Sasuke.

"Eh Saku-chan, ada Sasori-san juga," Hinata kemudian membungkuk, Sasori tersenyum kecil.

"Hei tidak usah terlalu formal, aku ini kakak Sakura, anggap saja kakak laki-lakimu sendiri," Sasori memberikan senyuman sejuta watt yang mampu membuat pingsan seluruh staf make-up artist yang ada disana.

"KAKAK?" seru Matsuri dan Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Loh? Kalian tidak tahu ya? Ehm, dia Akasuna no Sasori, kakakku!" Matsuri dan Hinata tetap tidak percaya, karena mereka berdua tidak mirip.

"Nama marga kalian kok beda?" tanya Hinata, penasaran.

"Oh, aku memakai nama marga ibuku, Haruno, sementara kakakku ini tetap memakai nama marga ayahku, Akasuna, yah setelah orang tua kami bercerai memang runyam masalahnya, kakakku juga tinggal bersamaku dan ibuku, tetapi ia lebih sering menginap di rumah teman-temannya," jelas Sakura.

"Uhm, satu lagi, karena menurutku nama Haruno Sasori itu tidak pantas untukku, jadi aku tetap memakai nama Akasuna," jelas Sasori.

"Begini-begini ia kakak yang sangat sayang padaku! Terkadang aku diantar jemput olehnya, karena tadi kami berangkat bareng ya ia yang mengantarkanku," jelas Sakura, Hinata dan Matsuri mengangguk mengerti.

'Jadi dulu ia sempat bermarga Akasuna no Sakura ya? Kapan ya orangtua Saku-chan bercerai?' tanya Hinata dalam hati, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Ino.

"Saku-chan? Sepertinya mereka bercerai saat Sakura masih menginjak bangku TK, dia menangis padaku, jadi aku menenangkannya, dan setelah itu aku sering bermain ke rumahnya untuk sekedar menghiburnya, lalu kami bertemu kalian pada kelas 3 SD kan? karena itu kalian tidak tahu," jelas Ino saat ditanya oleh Hinata saat Hinata istirahat pemotretan.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya, ternyata posisi Saku-chan itu sulit ya," gumam Hinata menyeruput jus anggurnya.

"Eh kalian ngapain membicarakan aku?" tiba-tiba saja Sakura muncul dari belakang Hinata dan Ino berada.

"Eh tidak ada apa-apa kok Saku-chan, aku hanya penasaran saja!" seru Hinata dengan senyum yang ia buat-buat.

"Ya sudah, hei Ino-chan! ayo kerja lagi!" seru Sakura, Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Sakura.

'Sakura-chan sungguh sosok yang tegar,' pikir Hinata, ia bangga kepada temannya ini.

**~To be Continued~**

A/N: yah! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 kali ini! Jelek ya? Maaf banget! Hehe, thanks udah mau baca!

Balasan Review:

Kira Shinji Amane: iyah! Ini udah kucoba untuk update kilat! Thanks reviewnya!

Aburame-anduts: salam kenal juga :3, aku senang kok bisa direview ma kamu, thanks reviewnya!

Magrita loves NaruHina: Hehehehe lama ya? Aku hiatus sih hobinya*plakk*, ya panggil apapun boleh kok! Makasih reviewnya :D

ZephyrAmfoter: hmm ada gak ya? Ficku yang satunya juga udah bikin action tapi ancur, makanya aku trauma sama action, itu genre yang paling aku gak bisa buat, :3, thanks reviewnya!

Deidei Rinnepero: iya iya mbak editor, kamu nagih mulu dah! Uyee makasih udah di fave, suka? Makasih nyenyenye, itu kan adegan spontan hehe makasih ya bu editor atas reviewnya.

Viyuki-chan: makasih! Makasih banget kamu udah suka ama fic ini! Thanks ya reviewnya~

Pik pik: iya! Tapi adegan mereka bakalan muncul di chapter 3! Thanks reviewnya~

Sign,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha :3


	3. It's him!

Disclaimer: Naruto punya sayaaa.*kicked*, ehm maksud saya punya Mister Masashi Kishimoto nan hebat *gak rela* *MK nyengar-nyengir gaje*, terus ada lagi! Drama Ice and Snow owned by Yukiru Sugisaki

Warning: this fic full of OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo(s) yang bertebaran

Pairing: Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata

**My Bodyguard, My Knight in Shining Armor, My Ninja**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Hoahm," Hinata menguap, ia sangat lelah hari ini, ia mengira hari ini ia libur, ternyata tidak, sepertinya kegiatannya masih akan berlanjut dan mungkin malah ia tambah sibuk, Hinata menghela nafas, setidaknya hari ini Naruto akan ke rumahnya, kemudian ia tersenyum membayangkan wajah Naruto, entah kenapa di benaknya selalu saja terngiang-ngiang suara Naruto dan senyumnya.

'Citt' Hinata menghentikan mobilnya, ia sudah sampai di apartemennya yang tergolong mewah ini.

"Tadaima," Hinata memasuki kamarnya, lalu saat ia menyalakan lampu apartemennya ia terkejut mendapati pria berambut kuning sedang tertidur di sofanya, ia tersentak.

"Oahmm, ah ada Hinata-chan, okaeri," gumam Naruto, ia mengucek matanya dan meregangkan ototnya, lalu menghampiri Hinata yang masih bengong.

"Tadi aku ke sini jam 5 sore, aku mengetuk pintumu tapi tidak ada yang membukakan, lalu dari pada aku diluar apartemenmu aku masuk saja dan aku ketiduran, maaf ya Hinata-chan," jelas Naruto, Hinata tersenyum.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa masuk kemari?" tanya Hinata, Naruto membelai rambut Hinata.

"Aku kan ninja, wajar saja dong, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto, menyeringai kepada Hinata.

"Maaf ya Naruto-kun, aku jadi membuatmu menunggu lama," pinta Hinata, ia memasang air muka sedih atas perbuatannya, Naruto menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan, justru aku yang minta maaf malah masuk apartemenmu seenaknya," Hinata tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah, kamar Naruto-kun ada disitu ya," kata Hinata menunjuk kamar kosong disamping kamar Hinata.

"Aku lihat dulu ya Hinata-chan," kata Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar yang ditunjuk, ia terkejut mendapati kamar yang rapi, memang agak sempit tapi cukup rapi, di pojok kiri ada tempat tidur single bed dengan sprei berwarna biru lembut, kemudian disampingnya ada pintu kaca yang menyambungkan dengan balkon di apartemennya, lalu ada satu meja belajar, satu sound system, satu lemari yang lumayan besar, dan lantainya adalah karpet berwarna merah marun.

"Bagus sekali, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto.

"Biasa saja kok Naruto-kun, dimana barang bawaan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, Naruto menunjuk satu tas ransel dan tas travel bag.

"Bawaanmu sedikit sekali, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata, untuk Hinata bawaan segitu tergolong sangat sedikit.

"Tidak juga, memang biasanya bawaan Hinata-chan seperti apa?" tanya Naruto, Hinata berpikir sejenak dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Bawaanku minimal itu 1 koper dan 1 travel bag," kata Hinata.

"Yah, Hinata-chan kan tergolong model, pasti bawaannya banyak," kata Naruto, lalu ia melihat ke jam dinding yang ada pada ruang keluarga.

"Sudah jam 10, kamu tidak tidur Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menggeleng.

"Nanti saja, aku masih mau belajar dulu Naruto-kun," Naruto ber-oh ria kemudian melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ya sudah, aku juga akan belajar di kamarku, oyasumina Hinata-chan."

"Iya, oyasumina Naruto-kun," kata Hinata, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya, saat mencapai kamarnya, disana terdapat karpet yang berwarna biru muda dengan ranjang double bed putih yang sangat halus dan empuk, satu meja belajar berwarna putih juga, satu rak buku berwarna putih, dua pintu yang masing-masing menuju kloset dan kamar mandi, satu pintu kaca yang menyambung kepada balkon yang tertutupi oleh tirai berwarna putih, dan juga dipercantik dengan cat tembok berwarna krem muda yang hampir terlihat berwarna putih.

'Tik tik tik' jam terus berdetak tanpa henti, sama dengan Hinata, ia masih terjaga pada jam yang sudah tergolong malam ini.

"Hm, lalu ini begini dan begitu," gumamnya, ia masih saja belajar pada jam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu 12 malam tersebut.

"Hoahm," Naruto menguap, ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan segera bengkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hm," Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, ia ingin mengambil air putih, setelah ia melewati Kamar Hinata ia tertegun karena lampu kamar itu belum dimatikan.

"Apakah Hinata-chan masih?" gumam Naruto, ia membuka pintu kamar Hinata sedikit karena takut Hinata akan menyadarinya, ia melihat Hinata yang serius belajar.

"Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, ia masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, Hinata menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum melihat sosok Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa kesini malam-malam begini?" tanya Hinata, sebenarnya ia senang melihat Naruto masih terbangun.

"Aku terbangun dan melihat lampu kamarmu masih menyala, aku melihatmu sedang belajar Hinata-chan, kamu sedang belajar apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku belajar matematika, sebentar lagi kan ujian, dan aku harus belajar untuk menggantikan pelajaranku yang tertinggal saat aku izin kerja Naruto-kun," kata Hinata.

"Ah begitu ya, ya sudah aku tidur duluan ya Hinata-chan," Hinata mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Naruto kembali ke kamarnya.

NARUTO'S POV

"Ayo berangkat, Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata, aku mengangguk dan segera menuju tempatnya sekarang bersama kunci mobil yang ia bawa.

"Kamu mau naik mobil, Hinata-chan?" tanyaku, aku benar-benar tidka tahu bahwa Hinata dapat menyetir mobil.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan model yang manja, Naruto-kun," Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya, tentu saja ia bukan model yang manja, ia sudah lama tinggal sendiri, setidaknya aku mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi ijinkan aku yang menyetir, oke?" kataku dan merebut kunci mobil dari tangan Hinata yang ehm, putih dan halus.

"Naruto-kun! Yah apa boleh buat," katanya, kemudian ia mengikutiku, tetapi sebelumnya ia mengunci pintu kamar apartemen kita.

"Yang mana mobilmu?" tanyaku ketika melihat banyak sekali mobil di parkiran di lantai dasar apartemennya, kemudian Hinata menunjuk mobil yang berwarna lavender.

"Itu mobilmu?" tanyaku, Hinata mengangguk, aku segera membuka pintu penumpang dan mempersilakan Hinata untuk masuk, mukanya terlihat merah ketika aku menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti putri, Naruto-kun," rengeknya, satu catatan lagi untukku, Hinata tidak suka diperlakukan seperti putri, aku menyeringai dan menutup pintu mobil dan segera ke bangku pengemudi.

"Sudah siap, putri?" godaku, Hinata kemudian memukul pelan pundakku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu," katanya, aku hanya menyeringai dan mulai menyalakan mobil dan mengebut agar cepat sampai di sekolah.

"Ja…jangan ngebut Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata, tetapi justru aku menikmati saat-saat menggodanya, itu adalah hiburan bagiku.

"Iya Hinata-chan," dalam waktu 10 menit kita sudah sampai di sekolah kita tercinta, SMA Konoha.

"Eh ada apa itu ramai-ramai?" tiba-tiba Hinata tanya padaku, kemudian aku melihat arah pandangannya, terlihat di pintu masuk ke sekolah banyak sekali murid-murid berkumpul.

"Aku tak tahu, ayo coba kesana," aku segera keluar dari mobil, diikuti Hinata, kemudian aku menggandeng tangan Hinata hingga kerumunan itu, aku tidak mau ia tersesat.

END OF NARUTO'S POV

HINATA'S POV

Hangat…. Itulah kesan pertama yang kudapat saat Naruto menggenggam tanganku, rasanya nyaman sekali, aku tidak pernah digandeng oleh cowok sebelumnya, atau memang karena ini sudah memasuki musim dingin ya? Biasanya kalau musim dingin suhu badanku relative rendah.

"Aw!" pekikku, ada yang menginjak kakiku, dan itu sangat menyakitkan, aku jarang berdesak-desakan bersama orang banyak seperti ini.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, sepertinya ia menyadari pekikanku yang tenggelam dalam suara-suara bising lainnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," kataku, aku menahan sakit yang masih berdenyut di kakiku.

"Ya sudah, kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku ya Hinata-chan," hah, suara itu benar-benar menenangkanku, walau begitu aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, bahkan bernafaspun aku susah, aku sedikit mempunyai claustrophobia, aku tidak dapat berada dalam ruangan yang sempit, dan aku takut tidak dapat keluar dari situ, benar saja, pandangan mataku mulai kabur dan kakiku hampir tidak dapat menahan berat badanku, namun tiba-tiba saja pandanganku berubah, yang dari tadi aku hanya melihat orang yang berdesak-desakan kini aku melihat langit.

"Hinata-chan! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" aku mendengar suara yang berat, kemudian aku melihat Naruto, dan aku melihat sekeliling, tanpa sadar ternyata aku digendong dia dan sekarang kami ada di atap.

"Kamu mengantarku kesini dalam beberapa detik, kenapa bisa cepat…," tiba-tiba saja Naruto memotong perkataanku.

"Aku menggunakan jurus ninja!" seru Naruto, oh jadi seperti ini ya jurus ninja itu, praktis sekali, aku turun dari gendongan Naruto dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku mempunyai sedikit claustrophobia, itu saja, terima kasih," aku memeluk Naruto, aku senang sekali memiliki lelaki seperti dia yang selalu ada disampingku.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-chan," Naruto kembali memelukku, benar saja, hangat sekali, jika tangan saja sudah hangat apalagi tubuhnya.

"Menarik sekali ya jadi ninja itu Naruto-kun, dulu aku juga ingin menjadi ninja," kataku, setelah melepaskan pelukanku di Naruto.

"Jadi ada yang menjadi ninja juga ya di keluargamu?" tanya Naruto sepertinya ia tidak percaya.

"Ya, tapi aku hanya tahu para lelaki dalam keluargaku di Suna dulu menjadi ninja, makanya aku sedikit tidak percaya ada ninja di Kota Konoha ini," kataku, memang benar, dulu saat aku kecil aku selalu melihat kakak sepupuku berlatih ninja.

FLASHBACK

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan! lihat ini!" Neji, kakak sepupuku yang berumur 7 tahun memperlihatkan padaku jurus ninjanya, sekali ia memukul pohon, pohon itu langsung rubuh.

"Hebat sekali Neji-nii!" seruku, di keluargaku perempuan tidak boleh menjadi ninja, padahal menurutku, itu keren sekali!.

"Iya! Terima kasih! Aku berjanji akan selalu menghiburmu Hina-chan, aku tidak mau kamu sedih karena tidak dapat menjadi ninja," kata Neji, itu benar, aku sempat sedih karena tidak dapat menjadi ninja, tetapi Neji selalu menghiburku dan aku sangat bersyukur atas itu.

5 tahun kemudian Neji menjadi sangat sibuk, ia hanya dapat menemaniku sebentar lalu ia pergi menjalankan tugasnya, kata Tou-san tugasnya banyak sekali, aku hanya dapat menghela nafas dan mengejar cita-citaku, menjadi model, aku kecewa karena tidak dapat menjadi ninja, lalu saat aku melihat majalah, aku tertarik pada wanita cantik yang terpajang disana, kemudian cita-citaku menjadi model terkemuka.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh begitu ya, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto, yah aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku mempunyai kekuatan warisan dari keluargaku, Naruto-kun," kataku, itu benar, aku dapat melihat jauh dengan mengeluarkan jurus itu, yang katanya semua klan Hyuuga juga mempunyainya.

"Apa itu Hinata-chan? Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" kata Naruto, antusias, aku meletakkan kedua tanganku didepan dadaku, membentuk sebuah segel jurus dan bergumam.

"Byakugan," pandanganku kini mulai dapat melihat sejauh apapun, beginilah untungnya mempunyai doujutsu keturunan keluarga yang mau ataupun tidak mau pasti akan terwariskan didalam darahku.

"Hebat sekali! Mata itu dapat melihat sejauh apapun ya Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, ia memandang mataku dalam, kemudian mataku dalam jarak pandangan normal, aku menonaktifkan byakuganku.

"Iya, itu dapat melihat sejauh apapun, tetapi aku jarang menggunakannya," kataku, menjelaskan sedikit demi sedikit fungsi mata ini kepada Naruto.

"Wah, kalau misalnya aku butuh contekan aku dapat menanyakan kepadamu dong Hinata-chan," kata Naruto, aku mencubit tangannya.

"Kalau contekan jangan minta ke aku! Aku tidak pernah menyontek menggunakan byakuganku," kataku, memang dari dulu aku tidak pernah mencontek, aku sudah dididik oleh Tou-sanku agar tidak pernah mencontek jika ingin menjadi orang sukses.

"Bagus Hinata-chan, kamu memang perempuan yang jujur," Naruto membelai rambutku, rasanya nyaman sekali, tetapi semua rasa nyaman itu berlalu ketika aku mendengar bel.

'Ting tong ting tong' aku membelalakkan mataku dan segera menarik Naruto bersamaku, kita harus cepat.

"Hei, santai saja, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto, aku melihatnya dengan tatapan asing, bagaimana bisa santai? Kelas kita berada di gedung B dan kita ada di gedung A, itu sangat jauh.

"Pegangan yang erat, Hinata-chan," Naruto memelukku, aku memegang kemejanya, apa yang akan dia lakukan?.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Naru…," saat aku berkedip sekali lagi, pandangan yang terlihat bukan awan-awan biru yang terhampar luas, melainkan koridor sekolah.

"Ini..," kataku, seperti tadi, kita sudah mencapai depan kelas.

"Ya, aku menggunakan jurus ninjaku, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Hinata-chan!" Naruto meninggalkanku termangu disana, lalu aku segera beranjak ke kelasku, syukurlah gurunya belum datang.

"Hina-chan!" seru Sakura, ia segera mengampiri tempatku berdiri.

"Ada apa? Saku-chan?" tanyaku, muka Sakura sangat cerah hari ini, lalu ia menunjuk papan tulis, ketika aku melihat papan tulis mataku membelalak.

'Drama gabungan kelas 3-4 dan 3-3, drama version, ice and snow,

Pemeran utama:

Hyuuga Hinata: Freedrett

Inuzuka Kiba: Eliot

Suigetsu: Kyle

Dst,'

Aku? Menjadi pemeran utama? Mulutku perlahan terbuka, aku tidak percaya.

"Kamu hebat Hina-chan!" seru Matsuri dan menghampiriku, ia memelukku.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengetahui bahwa ada drama gabungan! Memang drama untuk apa?" seruku, karena dari kemarin juga tidak ada pemberitahuan drama, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja ada.

"Untuk festival kebudayaan! Tadi kan ditempel didekat pintu gerbang!" seru Ino, ah iya, aku ingat, tadi aku pergi ke atap bersama Naruto gara-gara claustrophobiaku kambuh.

"Oh, tapi kenapa AKU!" aku masih saja tidak percaya, seandainya pemeran utamanya Naruto pasti aku mau! Tetapi Kiba, siapa lagi itu Kiba? Dan Suigetsu? Siapa lagi itu?.

"Sudahlah, terima saja, eh kamu sudah tahu cerita ice and snow belum Hina-chan?" tanya Matsuri, aku menggeleng, ice and snow berarti es dan salju, apa nanti di drama itu akan banyak saljunya? Atau jangan-jangan Freedrett itu manusia salju? Atau manusia es? Lalu Eliot itu seperti apa perannya? Pikiran itu berkecamuk didalam hatiku.

"Begini," Sakura melancarkan aksinya, ia mendudukkanku di bangkuku dan berdehem.

"Ini adalah cerita yang tragis, tetapi ini termasuk cerita yang romantis, Freedrett, Kyle, dan Eliot sering bermain bersama, sejak kecil, tetapi Eliot memiliki kasta yang lebih tinggi dari pada Kyle dan Freedrett, ia adalah anak dari kepala desa, saat itu anak yang memiliki kasta tinggi itu adalah bangsawan, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kasta mereka, tetapi tanpa sadar Eliot dan Freedrett sudah menjalin cinta saat mereka beranjak dewasa, Kyle yang mengetahui hal itu tersulut emosinya karena ia sudah memendam rasa cinta kepada Freedrett lama sekali," Sakura menghela nafas kemudian bercerita lagi, menurutku, dari awalnya saja sudah tragis begini.

"Saat itu Eliot diutus untuk pergi ke medan perang, Freedrett yang mengetahui hal itu memberikannya pedang yang bernama 'Wedges of Time', Eliot segera pergi untuk melindungi desanya termasuk Freedrett, Eliot menitipkan Freedrett kepada Kyle, ia memintanya untuk menjaga Freedrett, setelah Eliot berangkat, ia segera pergi ke tempat keramat, disana ada peti yang berisi benda magis, bernama 'Second Hand of Time', symbol desa tersebut, ia mengajukan permohonan agar Eliot mati di medan perang, untuk memisahkannya dari Freedret, permohonan terkabul, punggung Eliot tertembus panah, dia bersimbah darah, panah itu bukan berasal dari lawan maupun kawan, panah itu terbuat dari baja, seperti jarum jam raksasa, Fredrett yang mendengar hal itu bergegas mengajukan permohonan pada Second Hand of Time 'Ambillah waktuku sebagai pengganti waktunya'" Aku merasa air mata menetes dari mataku, sungguh kisah yang romantis, pikirku, tetapi Sakura belum menyelesaikan ceritanya, ia bercerita lagi.

"Kyle yang terlambat datang sangat terkejut melihat Freedrett tercintanya menukar nyawa dengan Eliot, berkat permohonan Fredrett, Eliot bangkit, darah tadi berubah menjadi kelopak bunga yang banyak, kemudian ia kembali ke desanya, semua sudah berubah, semua penduduk lenyap, Freedrett yang mempertaruhkan nyawa baginya juga sudah tiada, Eliot memeluk raga Freedrett dan berkata 'Dengan pelitanya selembar, nyawaku ini bangkit kembali, akan kukembalikan pelita ini padanya,' dengan itu, Eliot menikam diri dengan pedang yang diberikan Freedrett untuk melindunginya, tapi meski second hand of time dapat menukar waktu namun waktu yang sudah terhenti, tidak dapat digerakkan lagi," Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya, aku tersenyum, sungguh cerita yang romantic dan tragis, benar sekali.

"Benar-benar cerita yang bagus, apakah kalian yakin aku dapat memerankannya dengan baik?" tanyaku kepada seluruh murid yang ada dikelas 3-4, mereka bersorak.

"Tentu saja Hinata! Kami akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya!" seru teman-teman yang lain.

"Terima kasih," aku tersenyum, ternyata festival kebudayaan akan menjadi semenarik ini.

END OF HINATA'S POV

**~To be Continued~**

A/N: satu kata, pendek! Gak menarik! Tapi aku suka drama Freedretnya ahhahah *LOL* hmm maaf ya kalau updatenya lama, kalau soal actionnya masih nanti-nanti dulu oalnya aku rencana ikin fic multichap ini agak panjang, gak Cuma 1 atau 2 chapter, tapi ya gak tahu bisa 10 chapter apa gak, yaudah review please!

Balasan Review:

**Pik pik**: yahh seperti yang sudah aku utarakan diatas, actionnya bakal ada *semoga aja* tapi masih di chap selanjutnya *kalau bisa* makasih reviewnya!

**Deidei Rinnepero**: yah emang kau kan editor saya, belum kuberitahu? Kan udah! *walau malemnya* waa namanya Haruno Sasori itu girly banget! Aku gak suka, yaudah keep review ya Mbak Editorr

**Naru Luv Hina**: Makasih! Makasih! Cuma itu satu kata buat reiewnya! Hehehe :9

**ZephyrAmfoter**: iya maaf gak bisa lightning speed hiksuu, tapi kuusahakan bakal ada actionnya! Thx reviewnya~

**Magrita loves NaruHina**: yaa iyaa iyaaa! Maaaf tapi kalau lama updatenya! Ini udah kubanyakin Narutonya, gimana? Thanks udah review~

**Kira Shinji Amane**: iya! Insyaallah ada actionnya, makasih reviewnya~~

Viyuki-chan: yes yes! Udah aku banyakin, *malah fic ini hampir full NaruHina* arigato for reviewnya! *jepang, inggris, indo*

**Astrea Fortine**: Uaa makasih! *tepuk tangan juga(?)*, hmm terlalu singkat ya? Maaf yaa, iya! Ini belum selesai kok ceritanya! Tunggu ya, thanks reviewnya!

**Crunk Riela-chan**: tak apoo, makasih reviewnya!

Maaf! Maaf kalau aku udah ngecewain kalian smua, hiks,

Review please

Best Regards,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	4. A new rival

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto! Naruto buatku ya! *kicked* Hh! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-chan! *evil laugh*, sedangkan DN Angel punyanya Yukiru Sugisaki!

Warnings: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo(S)

Pairing: Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata

Summary: Naruto adalah seorang bodyguard dari artis ternama, Hyuuga Hinata, tetapi dibalik status mereka, mereka menyimpan perasaan suka dalam hati masing-masing, akankah perasaan mereka akan bertahan? dan bagaimana dengan drama sang artis? Check it out!

A/N: Hm…,~~~~~!### *gaje*

**My Bodyguard, My Knight in Shining Armor, My Ninja**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Lalu kita akan membuat kostumnya!" seru Sakura, ia mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, Ino sudah siap membawa pensil dan buku sketsa, selain menjadi manajer, ia juga terkadang menjadi desainer untuk Sakura dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" tanya Ino, ia menyodorkan buku sketsa dengan gambar muffler berwarna merah dengan 2 pita menghiasi didadanya, kemudian dalamnya adalah kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang yang seperti lengan balon, lalu rok panjang senada dengan warna muffler tersebut, sepatunya adalah sepatu fantofel yang berwarna merah.

"Cantik sekali!" seru Hinata, desain-desain baju Ino memang bagus dan manis, Ino kemudian menyuruh sie kostum untuk segera membuat baju itu, dan ia mendesain baju lainnya.

"Hinata-chan, itu," kata Ino, menunjuk belakang Hinata, saat ia menoleh ia terkejut didepannya ada wig bergelombang berwarna pirang yang panjang.

"Aku? Harus memakai itu?" tanya Hinata, Ino mengangguk serta menyerahkan suatu kotak ke tangan Hinata.

"Apa ini?" gumam Hinata, lalu ketika ia melihat isi kotaknya, ternyata adalah lensa kontak berwarna sapphire.

"Kamu harus memakai itu Hinata! Coba!" seru Ino, kemudian Hinata yang sudah terbiasa menggunakan lensa kontak karena tuntutan pekerjaan, memakainya dengan cekatan.

"Lalu wignya!" seru Ino seraya menggulung rambut Hinata dan memakaikan wig untuknya.

"Hina-chan cantik!" seru Sakura ketika melihat Hinata, Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Iya, cantik," gumam semua perempuan yang ada dikelas tersebut, karena saat ini kelas mereka menjadi tempat untuk meletakkan kostum, sedangkan yang lelaki mengurusi panggung.

"Eh bolehkan aku meminta desa…," seseorang membuka pintu kelas 3-4 dan masuk sembarangan, ia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat rusty dan berhenti ditengah kalimat yang ia katakan ketika melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang mencoba wig berwarna pirang.

"…in," lanjutnya, dialah Inuzuka Kiba, pemain Eliot, salah satu tokoh utama yang ada pada ice and snow.

"Ah! Itu dia pemain utamanya!" seru Sakura, ia menarik lengan Kiba dan menyeretnya ke Ino.

"Ino-chan! tolong buatkan desain baju untuknya!" Ino mengangguk dan bekerja secepat mungkin, sedangkan Kiba mengamati wanita yang menarik hatinya untuk pertama kali, Hinata.

"Pemain Fredrett sudah, pemain Elliot sudah, pemain Kyle…," gumam Sakura, kemudian ia melihat lelaki berambut putih dengan warna mata ungu masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Sudah! Tunggu, dimana Matsu-chan?" gumam Sakura, ia kemudian keluar dari kelas tersebut, menemukan Matsuri sedang berdua dengan Gaara, Matsuri tampak sangat gembira ketika ia berbicara dengan lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

"Waw, adegan romance ya, aku jadi teringat Sasuke," gumam Sakura, kemudian ia merasakan sentuhan seseorang terasa pada tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke tetap berwajah dingin dan balas memeluk Sakura.

"Heh! Mesra-mesraan didepan kelas itu tidak baik!" seru Naruto, Naruto bertugas untuk mendekorasi panggung bersama Sasuke, Sai, dan Gaara. Alasan mereka untuk tidak menjadi tokoh utama maupun pembantu adalah pusing, mereka tidak mau repot-repot menghafalkan dialog maupun berekspresi, karena jujur saja ekspresi adalah satu hal yang paling Gaara, Sai, dan Sasuke tidak bisa.

"Dimana Ino?" tanya Sai, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke kemudian menunjuk kelas, lalu ia melihat muka Naruto dan tertawa licik.

"Kamu juga tidak mencari Hinata-chan? Dia ada didalam dan sedang mencoba wignya, kau pasti ingin melihatnya," goda Sakura, muka Naruto bersemu kemerahan, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura, menarik Sai dan masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hum," gumam Hinata, ia sedang membenarkan wignya ketika melihat bayangan bodyguardnya di cermin, ia langsung melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hei Hinata-chan," sapa Naruto dan menghampiri Hinata, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin dilihat dalam keadaan seperti ini oleh Naruto.

"A..ah hei Naruto-kun," katanya malu-malu, Naruto mendongakkan wajah Hinata ke atas menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Cantik," bisik Naruto dan tersenyum, Hinata memang terlihat cantik dalam wig berwarna pirang serta lensa kontak berwarna biru, bukan berarti Hinata tidak cantik jika ia memakai wajah asli serta mata aslinya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum hangat kepada Naruto dan menolehkan wajahnya ketempat lain, berharap Naruto tidak melihat muka merahnya saat ini.

"Nanti kamu ada pekerjaan tidak Hinata?" tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk, kemudian ia terkesiap.

"Oh iya! Matsu-chan!" seru Hinata dan mencari Matsuri, saat diketemukan, ia menarik Matsuri.

"Hari ini, dengan siapa aku bekerja?" tanya Hinata, Matsuri tampak mengingat-ngingat kemudian ia menjetikkan jarinya.

"Oh! Dengan kakaknya Sakura, Sasori serta Deidara," kata Matsuri, Hinata mengangguk dan kembali ke tempatnya, membiarkan Matsuri bersama Gaara kembali.

"Hei, Hina-chan, sini! Sini! Aku akan mengukur badanmu!" seru Ino melambai kepada Hinata, Hinata mengangguk dan segera pergi ke tempat Ino, ada Sai dan Naruto juga disana.

"Hmm," gumam Ino seraya membelitkan pita ukur pada pinggang Hinata, lalu ia segera mencatatnya, Naruto dan Sai mengamati gerakan cekatan Ino, atau dapat dibilang, lebih mengamati ke Hinata.

"Heh! Kalian itu kenapa lihat-lihat? Sana pergi!" seru Ino, ia mengusir Sai dan Naruto, mereka menghela nafas serentak dan pergi ke Kiba yang duduk sendirian di pojok kelas.

"Yo, Kiba!" seru Naruto, ia dan Kiba ber-high five.

"Hei, Naruto, kamu tahu tidak perempuan yang sedang diukur badannya itu?" tanya Kiba menunjuk ke Hinata, Naruto menatap sekilas dan mengangguk.

"Ya aku tahu, memang ada apa?" tanya Naruto, mata Kiba berbinar-binar dan segera berdiri.

"Aku mohon kenalkan aku padanya!" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, Kiba kemudian berkata.

"Aku menyukainya sejak aku pertama bertemu dengannya!" Naruto semakin mengerutkan alisnya, macam mana pula si Kiba menyukai Hinata?.

"Saat pertama kali mataku bertatapan dengannya, aku menyukainya, matanya menyiratkan kelembutan dan keanggunan, cantik sekali," jelas Kiba, Naruto memasang muka masam, ia tidak suka jika teman dekatnya satu ini menyukai Hinata.

"Hei, kamu pasti suka dengan si Freedrett itu kan?" bisik Sai kepada Naruto ketika Kiba masih mengoceh tentang Hinata.

"Iya," jawab Naruto singkat, Sai tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Lalu, ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama gadis tersebut? Naruto?" tanya Kiba masih dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Naruto-kun, kamu dipanggil oleh Karin," Naruto terkejut ketika Hinata menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Ah, iya, aku akan segera kesana," sebelum Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya, Kiba berdiri duluan dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Salam kenal, namaku Inuzuka Kiba, bolehkah aku mengenalmu?" tanya Kiba dengan tatapan gentleman.

"A..ah, namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal Inuzuka-san," kata Hinata tersenyum kepada Kiba, Naruto segera memisahkan tangan Kiba dengan Hinata dan menarik Hinata ikut bersamanya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hinata, ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto.

"Aku hanya….cemburu," Naruto melirihkan kata-kata cemburunya, Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya dan bertanya.

"Hanya apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, semburat merah muncul di wajah Naruto, walaupun samar.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, lupakan," Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, Hinata tetap mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hei, kamu Naruto, ini adalah desain panggungnya, tolong bahan-bahannya kamu carikan bersama Sasuke, Sai, dan Gaara," perintah Karin, anak kelas 3-3.

"Sekarang?" tanya Naruto, Karin mengangguk mantap, Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, Hinata-chan, aku tinggal dulu, pulangnya kujemput, tunggu aku didepan sekolah," Hinata mengangguk, dalam hati ia senang, karena ia akan diantar Naruto.

"Akan kutunggu, Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum hangat kepada Naruto, membuat Naruto ingin memeluknya.

"Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan Naruto dengan cewek itu?" tanya Kiba kepada Sai, mengamati gelagat Naruto dan Hinata yang seperti orang yang sudah jadian.

"Entahlah, sepertinya hts," kata Sai seenaknya.

"Baru hts kan? Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan!" seru Kiba, mengepalkan tangannya.

"Terserah kau saja," Sai menguap, bosan karena tidak ada hiburan yang menarik, Ino juga sedang sibuk mengukur badan pemeran panggung.

"Hei Sai! Kita disuruh mencari bahan bersama Gaara dan Sasuke! Ayo!" seru Naruto, menyeret Sai yang sedang mengamati Ino.

"Iya, iya."

My Bodyguard*My Knight in shining armor*My Ninja

"Sasuke-kun," gumam Sakura, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke, seraya maju selangkah lagi ke tempat Sakura, Sakura dan Sasuke perlahan menutup mata mereka.

"HEI!" Sasuke dan Sakura serentak membuka mata mereka dan melangkah ke belakang secara bersamaan, Naruto dan Sai ternyata yang mengagetkan mereka.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke, kesal karena kesempatannya berdua dengan Sakura diganggu lagi.

"Kita harus mencari bahan-bahan yang ada disini, cepat Sasuke!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, dan ketiganya menghilang dari hadapan Sakura, Sakura membelalakkan matanya, ia memang tahu bahwa Sasuke serta Naruto adalah ninja, tetapi jika Sai?.

"Jangan-jangan Gaara juga ninja lagi?" gumam Sakura, ia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu menuju kelasnya dengan hati setengah jengkel, karena kesempatannya dengan Sasuke terganggu.

"Hei Gaara!" seru Naruto ketika sampai ditempat Gaara dan Matsuri berada.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Gaara, Naruto menunjukkan kertas yang berisi bahan-bahan untuk dekorasi panggung, Gaara segera mengangguk.

"Matsu, aku pergi dulu ya," perlahan Gaara mengecup pipi Matsuri yang memerah, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Gaara yang kemudian menghilang bersama Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa diantara kita berempat, aku sendiri sih yang tidak punya pacar?" gerutu Naruto, Sasuke tesenyum sinis.

"Kamu kan menyukai Hinata, kenapa kamu tidak tembak dia saja?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak ah, lagipula aku belum tahu perasaan Hinata terhadapku, oh iya, Gaara, Sai, kapan kalian akan berkata kepada Ino dan Matsuri bahwa kalian akan menjadi ninja mereka?" tanya Naruto, Sai dan Gaara mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku lebih suka mengawasi Matsuri dari jarak jauh dan ia tidak mengetahuinya," papar Gaara, Sai mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi bukankah persetujuannya, setiap ninja harus memberi tahu kliennya bahwa ia akan melindunginya?" tanya Sasuke, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya sih, ya sudahlah, nanti ia akan kuberitahu," kata Sai.

"Ayo, kita segera membelikan bahan-bahannya, kalau tidak, Karin akan marah-marah, kalian tahu kan marah-marahnya ia seperti apa?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Gaara mengangguk.

"Lebih seram dari ibuku," kata Sasuke, Sai menggeram.

"Jangan katakan tentang orangtua kalian dong," tentu saja, Sai tidak mengetahui tentang asal-usul orangtuanya, ia juga tinggal bersama pelatihnya, Danzo.

FLASHBACK

"Hiks hiks," seorang anak kecil yang mempunyai mata serta rambut yang hitam pekat menangis, ia menangis dibawah derasnya hujan.

"Hiks,…." Tetapi tangisannya berhenti ketika ia merasakan tetesan-tetesan dingin tidak menghujaninya lagi, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria sedang memayunginya, matanya diperban satu.

"Kamu sedang apa disini?" tanya orang itu, anak kecil itu menggeleng, mukanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, dan asal tahu saja, saat menangis tadipun anak kecil itu tidak memiliki ekspresi sedih.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" anak kecil itu menggeleng lagi.

"Aku…tidak ingat," pria itu membelalakkan matanya, apakah anak ini tertimpa kejadian yang menghilangkan ingatannya, serta ekspresinya?.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin tinggal bersamaku? Kebetulan aku juga sendirian," tanya pria itu, anak kecil itu mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang pria, anak kecil itu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu nama Sai, Sai, dan namaku Danzo, kamu dapat memanggilku paman," kata Danzo, ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah," saat itu Sai merasakan hatinya sangat hangat ketika Danzo tersenyum padanya, tetapi ia bingung mengekspresikannya, ia merasakan otot wajahnya kaku.

Semenjak saat itu, Sai hidup berdua dengan Danzo, Danzo adalah seorang ninja yang hebat, ia melatih ilmu ninja kepada anak-anak, Sai dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Danzo saat ia ditawari belajar ninja, Sai berkembang pesat, ia menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat beserta ketiga temannya, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara, yang sama-sama ninja, dan mereka juga menempuh pendidikan yang sama.

Sai kesulitan untuk mengekspresikan keinginannya, kemudian ia bertemu dengan Ino, teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan selalu mendapatkan giliran duduk disebelahnya saat mereka SMP, Sai pikir pertama kali Ino adalah orang yang cerewet dan menyebalkan, tetapi Ino mengajari Sai untuk berubah, untuk dapat mengekspresikan keinginannya melalui wajahnya, dan itulah yang membuat Sai suka pada Ino dan hubungan mereka sampai saat ini berjalan dengan baik.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Iya, Inolah yang sudah merubah hidupku, walaupun ekspersiku sampai sekarang hanya tersenyum saja, tapi aku sudah mengetahui apa itu perasaan emosi seseorang manusia," kata Sai, bergumam pelan, Naruto tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan juga, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku merasa tertarik padanya," kata Naruto, Sasuke berdecak.

"Romantis sekali ya, love at the first sight, dan she change your world, benar-benar sangat romantis," kata Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana bisa berpacaran dengan Sakura?" tanya Gaara, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat kelas 2 SMA, dia sekelas denganku, aku yang saat itu berpikir dia cerewet dan sangat pink, ternyata ada satu hal yang aku suka yaitu kegigihannya saat ia menjadi ketua kelas saat itu, ia dapat mengerjakan segala hal, aku hanya menatapnya dari jauh, aku juga tidak akrab dengannya," papar Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, serta Gaara mendengarkan dengan simak, karena baru kali ini Sasuke berbicara banyak.

"Aku saat itu bolos dari pelajaran yang membosankan, lalu aku melihat rambut berwarna pink ada di uks, aku memakai jurus ninja dan melihatnya tanpa terlihat, aku melihat ia menangis, aku akhirnya menampakkan diriku, karena menurutku ia frustasi, ia menceritakan masalahnya padaku,"

FLASHBACK

"Ah, kau, Si Uchiha kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu Haruno?" Sakura menghela nafasnya dan menangis lagi.

"Kau dapat menceritakannya padaku," Sasuke memeluknya erat, menyelami aroma tubuhnya, Sakura menarik nafas dan akhirnya menceritakan masalahnya.

"Orangtuaku sudah lama bercerai, Tou-sanku selingkuh dengan cewek lain, Kaa-sanku main mata dengan cowok lain, mereka tidak mempedulikan keadaanku, aku dan kakakku hanya dibekali uang dengan jumlah yang besar, tetapi mereka jarang sekali dirumah," papar Sakura, ia memejamkan matanya, menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar.

"Lalu tadi malam, Tou-sanku pulang ke rumah, tetapi bukan kasih sayang yang aku dapat, melainkan mereka memperebutkan hak asuhku, Uchiha, padahal selama mereka bercerai, Tou-sanku pergi dari rumah, sementara aku tinggal bersama Onii-chanku dan Kaa-sanku, tetapi hak asuh Kaa-sanku belum sah, dan akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan itu," Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke, Sasuke pelan-pelan mencium pipi Sakura, saat ia melakukan itu, dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Haruno," bisik Sasuke lirih ke telinga Sakura, entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi Sasuke merasa senang bersama Sakura.

Setelah saat itu Sakura selalu mencurahkan masalahnya pada Sasuke, ia meluangkan waktunya untuk Sasuke, setelah mereka beranjak kelas 3 SMA, Sasuke akhirnya mengaku pada Sakura bahwa ia menyukainya dan ia ingin menjadi orang yang selalu melindunginya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura, ia memeluk Sasuke erat sekali.

"Terima kasih, Sakura" Sasuke tersenyum hangat.

"Tapi tolong, rahasiakan segala hal tentang ninja yang aku beritahukan padamu, Sakura," Sakura mengangguk mantap, mulai hari itu, Sasuke akan tinggal satu atap dengan Sakura untuk melindungi Sakura, Sakura semenjak menjadi model yang naik daun, ia tinggal sendiri, kakaknya juga tinggal sendiri, mereka sama-sama sepakat untuk tidak mau mengikuti kedua orang tua mereka.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Begitu," papar Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara membelalakkan matanya, mereka baru tahu bahwa Sasuke dapat berbicara begitu banyak.

"Baiklah, baiklah, stop pembicaraan seperti ini, toko bahan bangunan sudah ada didepan mata," Gaara menunjuk toko bahan bangunan didepannya.

~With Hinata~

"Hina-chan! Saatnya melatih dialog dengan ketiga pemain!" seru Sakura, ia adalah sutradara dalam pembuatan drama ini, mereka semua sudah ada dalam panggung, tetapi belum didesain.

"Baik…baik Saku-chan," Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia menuju Kiba dan Suigetsu yang sudah siap untuk berlatih, dengan dialog yang sudah dibuat Matsuri.

"Siap ya? Scene 10, action!" seru Sakura, Hinata mengatur ekspresi mukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Eliot, berjanjilah padaku, kau akan kembali ke desa dengan selamat," Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, menggenggam tangan Kiba.

"Aku berjanji, Freedrett, aku akan kembali dengan selamat, aku bersumpah demi second hand of time," Hinata tersenyum, ia berpura-pura mengambil sebuah pedang dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu membawa pedang ini, 'wedges of time'," Kiba tersenyum dan memeluk Freedrett erat.

"Terima kasih Freedrett," Kiba memejamkan matanya, Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, bagaimana jika Naruto mengetahui hal ini? Tapi sudahlah, ini kan hanya drama.

"Eliot…., awas kau!" geram Suigetsu, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, cemburu melihat kedekatan Freedrett dan Eliot.

"Cut! Keren sekali! Kalian sungguh hebat! Wonderful!" seru Sakura, ia benar-benar terkesima oleh kemampuan akting Hinata, Kiba, dan Suigetsu.

"Ayo mulai lagi," kata Sakura, Hinata memposisikan dirinya dibelakang panggung, sekarang adalah adegan Kyle dan Eliot.

"Kyle, kamu adalah sahabatku, kamu selalu bersamaku dalam suka dan duka, aku titipkan Fredrett padamu, jaga dia baik-baik," Kiba tersenyum kepada Suigetsu, Suigetsu tersenyum paksa.

"Baiklah, Eliot, aku akan menjaga Freedrett," kata Suigetsu, kemudian Kiba pergi dari hadapan Suigetsu, Suigetsu menggeram.

"Menjaga demi dia? Yang benar saja! Aku kan juga mencintai Freedrett, aku akan menjaganya demi aku sendiri," geram Suigetsu, dan selanjutnya latihan dimulai lagi.

~TIME SKIP~

"Naruto-kun dimana ya? Dia lama sekali?" keluh Hinata, Naruto membawa kunci mobil Hinata, karena Naruto memutuskan untuk menyetir mobil Hinata.

"Huff bisa-bisa aku telat nih," Matsuri, Sakura, serta Ino sudah berangkat duluan bersama Sasuke, Sai, dan Gaara, mereka bilang Naruto akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Ah!" Hinata merasakan ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, pandangannya gelap, dan tangannya tertahan, tetapi ia tahu aroma ini.

"Naruto-kun?" saat ia membalikkan badannya, ada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar dibelakangnya.

"Hei, Hinata-chan!" Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, Hinata tersenyum lega karena ternyata orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya adalah Naruto.

"Hei, Kiba, ayo pulang," gumam Suigetsu, Kiba segera mengganti sandal sekolahnya dengan sepatunya di loker, ia menyiapkan pula kunci motornya, ia hendak meninggalkan koridor sekolah ketika ia menangkap siluet gadis yang disukainya sedang sendirian.

"Hina…," ketika ia hendak menghampirinya, kemudian ada siluet lelaki yang menangkapnya dari belakang, ketika Hinata melengok, muka Hinata sungguh gembira, dan lelaki itu memeluknya, Kiba menggeram.

"Naruto apa hubunganmu dengannya?" geram Kiba, ia seperti berada dalam peran Kyle ketika ia melihat adegan tersebut.

~tobecontinued~

A/N: Lumayan panjang! *manggut-manggut* hmm kapan ya bakal ada adegan Deidara, Sasori,+ Hinata? semoga saja chapter depan deh! Leave a review please?

**Chimari Sakura**: iyah aku juga suka, ahh dicoba dulu lah! Dulu aku juga g bisa bikin ff, tapi pas kucoba ya,,,emang belum bagus sih, tapi sudah meningkat lah! Thanks reviewnya

**Deidei Rinnepero**: hehh ternyata salah duga bu editor! Munculnya di chappie depan hohohoho, thanks reviewnya!

**Naru Luv Hina**: dramanya? Ini baru latihan drama, kalo dramanya masih ntar-ntaran, biar panjang ceritanya! Makasih reviewnya!

**Aoiboshi**: kamu juga suka ma dn angel? Aku juga! Huaaa, makasih reviewnya!

**MiMi**: makasih! Makasih reviewnya!

**Fujishika Shiori**: suka? Makasih! Maksaih pula reviewnya!

**Viyuki-chan**: justru itu! Aku udah ada ide di otakku hehehehe, Narutonya ntar xxxxx terus xxx *secret!*, makasih reviewnya!

**Magrita loves NaruHina**: iya ntar aku udah puny aide kok Grita! Tenang aja! Emang Narutonya gak muncul di demanaya sih, tapi….., makasih reviewnya!

Heheh maaf ya kalo misalnya balasan reviewnya kurang panjang! Love u all!

Sign,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	5. Just a fluffy romance

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, bukan punyaku, dan selama-lamanya tidak akan menjadi punyaku *evil laugh*

Warning: OOC, AU(always), Typo(s) gaje, abal, amatiran saya~

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata dan Namikaze Naruto kini kian bertambah dekat, akankah kedekatannya itu akan bertambah atau hanya sebatas itu saja? Cekidot!

A/N: Lama update! KYAAAA! *dikejar readers + reviewers* maaf maaf! Mohon maaf dengan sangat me-maaf maafnya! Aku gak ada ide TwT dan prku menumpuk! Hueee, maaf sekali lagi! m(_ _)m

**My Bodyguard, My Knight in Shining Armor, My Ninja**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Ah, Hina-chan! Kamu dari mana saja? Kita kebingungan tahu," seru Matsuri ketika Hinata baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya di lokasi, lokasi mereka ada didekat bukit, settingnya pun sama persis seperti festival musim panas, Hinata terheran-heran, sudah gitu ia tidak selokasi dengan Sakura.

"Maaf, tadi aku yang membuatnya telat," kata Naruto santai dari belakang Hinata.

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu harus cepat ganti, Hina-chan!" seru Matsuri, memberikan satu potong pakaian untuk Hinata, Hinata sesegera mungkin masuk ke mobil untuk ruang ganti.

"Kamu… kalau sampai gaji Hina-chan dipotong gara-gara ini, selanjutnya kepalamu yang kupotong," geram Matsuri kepada Naruto, Matsuri dalam hal pekerjaan memang tidak pernah main-main, makanya itu dia dapat menjadi manajer yang hebat.

"Baik, bu manajer!" seru Naruto, dan kemudian ia terkekeh geli.

"Matsu-chan, hari ini memang temanya apa sih?" tanya Hinata, ia memakai kimono berwarna biru tua yang bercorak bunga lili hanya dibagian bawahnya, obinya berwarna putih, sangat senada dengan kulit Hinata.

"Ah, tema pemotretan hari ini adalah festival musim panas!" seru Matsuri, Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang cantik dalam balutan kimono.

"Kalau begitu sini! Kamu akan kurias!" seru Matsuri, Hinata dengan langkah terburu-buru mendekati Matsuri dan duduk di kursi rias.

"Pejamkan matamu ya, Hina-chan," Hinata menuruti apa yang disuruh Matsuri, Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama, perlahan-lahan Naruto tersenyum.

"Hei, kamu kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya Matsuri, yang tanpa sengaja menoleh ke Naruto, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa-apa," kata Naruto, Matsuri menghela nafas, sementara Naruto masih tersenyum, ia sadar, ia benar-benar menyukai Hinata.

"Selesai!" seru Matsuri, Hinata segera bangun dari tempat duduknya, Naruto memandangnya dari atas ke bawah.

Kimono yang Hinata kenakan memeluk lekukan tubuhnya sangat tepat, seperti kimono ini terbuat hanya untuk dia, kimono itu hanya mencapai setengah pahanya, dan memperlihatkan kakinya yang putih dan jenjang, paras wajahnya yang cantik juga menjadi point utama sang model ini, Naruto menelan ludah, Hinata benar-benar sangat cantik saat ini.

"A-ada yang aneh, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, karena ia melihat dari tadi Naruto menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, Naruto menggeleng, ia menghilangkan hasrat untuk memeluknya.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh, selamat bekerja, Hinata-chan!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum, Hinata tersenyum balik.

"Iya, Naruto-kun!" Hinata segera berlari ke tempat pemotretan, Naruto melihat orang yang akan menjadi lawan pemotretan Hinata, dua orang, yang satu berambut merah agak berantakan dan bermata coklat kegelapan, yang satunya lagi berambut kuning pendek, tetapi entah kenapa poninya menutupi sebagian wajah bagian kiri, setelah melihat dengan seksama, mata orang itu berwarna aqua marine.

"A-ah, selamat malam, Sasori-kun, Deidara-kun," sapa Hinata malu-malu, ia baru pertama kali bekerja dengan top model agensi akatsuki saat ini, tentu saja setelah mereka ada Hinata dan Sakura di posisi ketiga.

"Selamat malam, Hinata-chan, kamu cantik sekali," Deidara menebarkan senyumnya, ia memakai yukata berwarna biru muda dengan obi berwarna biru tua, Hinata tersenyum sopan.

"Terima kasih, Deidara-kun," lalu Sasori menepuk kepala Hinata, Sasori mengenakan yukata berwarna coklat tua dengan obi berwarna hitam, Hinata menoleh pada Sasori.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik, Hinata-chan," Hinata tersenyum, baru kali ini dia dipanggil –chan oleh Sasori.

"Iya!" setelah itu, Hidan menyuruh mereka untuk memasang pose untuk difoto, tema kali ini selain festival musim panas juga 'cinta segitiga'.

Sasori menarik tangan Hinata dan Hinata jatuh dalam dekapan Sasori, Deidara kemudian menarik tangan Hinata yang satunya, seakan tidak mau kalah, muka Hinata bingung, Sasori memeletkan lidahnya pada Deidara, sedangkan muka Deidara tampak marah.

'JPRET' satu..dua…tiga…enam foto sudah diambil, kemudian Hidan menyuruh ganti pose lain, Hinata mengambil topeng dan diikatkannya ke samping kepalanya, setelah itu, Sasori dan Deidara memegang tangan Hinata dan meletakkan tangan Hinata ke dada mereka, muka heran Hinata menoleh ke Sasori yang lebih tinggi darinya.

'JPRET' satu pose terambil lagi, Naruto yang melihat ke-professionalisme Hinata tampak tertegun, tetapi ia juga memiliki rasa cemburu melihat Sasori, Deidara, dan Hinata begitu akrab, seandaikan ia dapat menggantikan posisi Sasori atau Deidara saat ini, ia pasti senang.

Pose selanjutnya, Hinata membawa satu es lilin yang ada stiknya dua buah, ia mematahkannya, lalu memberinya pada Sasori dan Deidara, tangan Sasori dan Deidara hendak menangkapnya, muka mereka sama-sama memerah, karena Hinata tersenyum lebar, bahkan, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu penyebab muka memerah mereka, apakah muka mereka memerah asli karena melihat senyum Hinata?.

'JPRET'

Pose mereka semua sangat alami, tanpa komando dari sang fotografer pun, mereka dapat melakukannya dengan baik, kini sudah mencapai pose ke-5.

Hinata membawa apel yang sudah dicelup caramel, lalu secara serempak, Deidara dan Sasori menggigit apel caramel yang ada di tangan Hinata, muka Hinata memerah sekaligus kaget.

'JPRET'

"Nah, bagus sekali! Sekarang, kembang api akan dinyalakan dari arah sana!" seru Hidan, menunjuk lereng gunung yang lumayan curam, Hidan segera member kode untuk siap dan menyiapkan kameranya.

Deidara dan Sasori menggandeng tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya erat, Sasori menunjuk kembang api yang kini sudah mulai nampak, Deidara hanya tersenyum kecil, Hinata tersenyum hangat ketika melihat kembang api yang besar itu, ia benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi aslinya saat ini, karena ia sangat kagum dengan cahaya warna-warni yang berpendar-pendar di atasnya.

'JPRET'

"Yak! Bagus! Sekarang pose terakhir," seru Hidan, Deidara dan Sasori segera bergerak tanpa aba-aba, Sasori dan Deidara sedikit menundukkan tubuh mereka, tangan Sasori dan Deidara menggenggam erat masing-masing tangan Hinata, dan kemudian, mereka mencium pipi Hinata, muka Hinata memerah, asli.

'JPRET'

"Selesai! Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" seru Hidan, Sasori dan Deidara melepaskan bibir mereka dari pipi Hinata, kemudian Hinata menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian pasang pose terakhir itu sih, Deidara-kun, Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata, Deidara dan Sasori hanya mengedikkan bahu mereka.

"Hanya ingin saja," sergah Sasori, ia menyeringai kepada Hinata, Naruto saat ini benar-benar merasa panas, selain pegangan Sasori dan Deidara tak lepas dari tangan Hinata, juga mereka terlihat akrab sekali, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melepaskan gandengan mereka berdua, serta memposisikan Hinata berada di belakang Naruto, mukanya beringas sekali, mata sapphirenya menjadi warna merah menyala dan bekas luka semakin terlihat.

"Lepaskan dia," tinggi Naruto menyamai tinggi Sasori dan Deidara, tatapan tajam Naruto menusuk, Sasori menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu besok, Hinata-chan!" seru Deidara, ia menggeret Sasori untuk bersamanya, ia tahu jika Sasori tidak ia paksa pergi dari sana, maka mungkin akan terjadi perang mulut.

Mata merah Naruto perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sapphire kembali, warna yang dapat menenggelamkan siapa saja yang menatap matanya, Hinata menatap heran Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun mengusir mereka?" tanya Hinata, Naruto menelan ludahnya, apa yang harus ia jawab? Karena ia cemburu? Tidak, sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Aku hanya takut mereka mengganggumu Hinata-chan, hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga saja," Hinata mengangguk, tetapi ia tahu bahwa ada sorot mata kebohongan dalam mata Naruto, tanpa menggunakan byakuganpun, ia dapat melihatnya.

"Ya sudah, setelah aku selesai berganti baju, kita akan langsung pulang, Naruto-kun," perintah Hinata, Naruto mengangguk, saat Hinata memasuki mobil untuk ruang ganti, Naruto menyentuh kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tadi, hampir saja aku menggunakan jurus kepada mereka berdua, padahal itu kan tidak boleh," gumam Naruto, menggunakan jurus kepada orang lain yang tidak mengganggu kliennya adalah hal yang sangat dilarang di dunia perninjaan.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto kenal suara ini, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata sedang berjalan ke arahnya, ia memakai tank top lavender dan dilapisi jaket putih, kemudia ia mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan sepatu casual.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?" muka Naruto bersemu kemerahan, apapun baju yang dipakai Hinata, pasti cocok dan pas sekali di badannya.

"Kenapa mukamu merah, Naruto-kun? Kamu lagi demam ya?" tanya Hinata, ia memegang kening Naruto, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kamu polos sekali sih, Hinata-chan," Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, muka Hinata berubah menjadi merah lagi.

"Bagus sekali, Hinata-chan!" seru Matsuri berlari kepada Hinata dan diikuti Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Ma-masa sih? Matsu-chan?" Matsuri mengangguk mantap, Gaara hanya memasang muka seperti biasa, tak berekspresi.

"Kamu itu tidak bisa tersenyum sedikit ya? Gaara-kun?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat Gaara sama sekali tidak berekspresi.

"Jangan begitu! Gini-gini dia selalu memperlihatkan ekspresinya ketika bersamaku," kata Matsuri menatap mata jade Gaara, Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Matsuri.

"Iya, iya Matsu-chan, iri deh melihat kalian berdua, ya sudah, ayo pulang, Naruto-kun," Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin sekali melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata, tetapi ia tidak cukup berani karena Hinata bukan apa-apanya saat ini.

"Hari ini aku yang menyetir," rengek Hinata, Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Eh, tidak bisa, aku yang seharusnya nyetir, aku kan cowok," seru Naruto hendak mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Hinata, tetapi Hinata menggenggam erat kunci mobil itu.

"Eh, sekali-kali dong, boleh ya, Naruto-kun?" pinta Hinata, Naruto tetap menggeleng keras, karena itu mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki.

"Tidak! Sekali tidak ya tidak," kata Naruto, kemudian ia membentuk segel jurus dan kemudian kunci mobil Hinata sudah ada di tangan Naruto, Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ehh! Curang! Naruto-kun! Kembalikan!" terlambat, Naruto sudah berlari secepat mungkin, Hinata mengejarnya.

~My bodyguard, my knight in shining armor, my ninja~

"Na-Naruto-kun! Stop! Aku sudah tidak kuat!" seru Hinata dari belakang, tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berada di hutan yang gelap tanpa penerangan sekalipun, ia berhenti mengejar Naruto, nafasnya memburu, ia sudah sangat capai karena ia belum istirahat dari tadi pagi.

"Hahh~ dimana sih Naruto-kun? Aku kan takut berada di sini sendirian," gerutu Hinata, ia duduk bersandar di bawah pohon untuk beristirahat.

'Kresek'

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh ke belakanganya, terdapat banyak semak-semak, Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya, terlihat sosok seseorang, tetapi ia tidak tahu siapa, yang pasti itu bukan chakra Naruto, Hinata ketakutan.

"Si-siapa itu?" tanya Hinata, sesaat kemudian keluarlah sosok lelaki tak dikenal, ia mempunyai rambut hitam panjang dengan lidah yang menyulur-nyulur seperti ular, Hinata hendak bangkit dari duduknya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh lagi, lututnya tidak mampu menumpu berat badannya.

"Aku adalah orang yang mengirimimu surat-surat serta bunga itu," kata sang penguntit, Hinata bergetar ketakutan.

~With Naruto~

"Aduh, aku lari terlalu jauh, aku takut Si Hinata kenapa-kenapa," Naruto menelusuri jalan yang tadi ia lewati.

"Bahkan aku tidak sadar kalau dia sudah tidak mengejarku, bodohnya aku! Harusnya aku sadar!" rutuk Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Itu bukannya Hinata?" Naruto melihat siluet sesosok gadis, tetapi siapa itu? Kenapa ada sosok orang yang lain lagi? Bahkan Hinata terlihat ketakutan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan air mata tampak tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hinata-chan! Kamu bersama siapa?" tanya Naruto, tetapi langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun, dia yang menerorku dengan surat serta bunga itu," kata Hinata menunjuk lelaki itu.

"Menerormu? Tidak, aku tidak berniat menerormu, aku hanya fansmu saja," kata cowok itu, tetapi saat ia berkata itu lidahnya menjulur, mengerikan, Naruto segera menempatkan diri di depan Hinata.

"Pergi kau! Jangan ganggu Hinata-chan lagi!" seru Naruto, mata sapphirenya berubah menjadi merah.

"Untuk apa? Ayolah, aku benar-benar menyukainya, setidaknya aku ingin bermain bersamanya" kata sang lelaki itu.

"Orang yang mengganggu Hinata harus dilenyapkan," kata Naruto, seketika itu pula, sosoknya menghilang, lalu tanpa di sadari ia sudah berada di belakang lelaki itu, ia menaruh kunainya di leher sang lelaki.

"Huh, ninja ya? Masih ada juga ternyata," sang lelaki itu menggenggam lengan Naruto dan mempelantingkannya di tanah, namun sebelum tubuh Naruto bersentuhan dengan tanah, ia sudah mendorong kakinya dan ia melompat ke atas sang lelaki.

"Lantas kenapa kalau masih ada? Dan asal tahu saja, jika orang yang bukan klien mengetahui hal ini, maka ia harus di lenyapkan!" seru Naruto, ia menendang kepala lelaki tersebut, tetapi sebelum Naruto mendaratkan kakinya, sang lelaki itu menampik kaki Naruto.

"Haha, apa kamu berpikir dapat mengalahkanku? Teruslah bermimpi, bocah," sang lelaki atau lebih tepatnya Orochimaru itu lantas mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken dan melempar ke arah Naruto yang masih terpelanting ke belakang, sesaat itu juga Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken dan melemparkan ke arah shuriken Orochimaru itu.

'Trang trang trang trang'

Satu per satu shuriken berjatuhan, dan Naruto tidak tergesek shuriken itu satupun, Hinata menghela nafas lega, dari tadi ia tegang karena melihat pertarungan seseru itu, dan juga ia takut Naruto terluka karenanya, tetapi bukankah ini memang seharusnya? Ia kan bodyguard Hinata.

"Jurus seribu bayangan!" seru Naruto, lalu tampaklah dua Naruto yang muncul bersamaan, Hinata terkejut, ada tiga Naruto di depannya.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Naruto, entah yang asli atau yang tidak, lalu Naruto yang satunya lagi tampak sibuk membentuk sesuatu di tangan Naruto yang asli, apa itu? Bulatan? Hinata hanya terduduk, lalu, kemana Naruto yang satunya lagi? Bukannya tadi ada 3 Naruto? Entahlah, Hinata terlalu bingung, lalu tanpa ia sadari ada tangan yang merengkuh Hinata.

"E-eh!" tangan itu membekap mulut Hinata, ketika Hinata melihatnya, itu ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Ssht! Diam, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman," Naruto itu melompat ke dahan pohon yang cukup jauh dan tidak memungkinkan Orochimaru untuk melihat, karena ia dari tadi sibuk melihat Naruto.

"Rasengan!" Hinata membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, di tangan Naruto terdapat bulatan berwarna biru, lalu dengan gerakan yang lincah, ia menabrakkan bulatan itu ke perut Orochimaru hingga ia terpelanting ke belakang.

"Aduh," gumam Orochimaru, ia mengelap darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya, lalu ia menyeringai.

"Kamu serius ya?" tanya Orochimaru, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang, kedua Naruto itu mengerutkan alisnya, lalu tanpa mereka sadari sudah ada kunai yang menembus tanah dan hendak mengenai kedua perut Naruto-Naruto itu, yang satu terkena telak, dan ia menghilang, lalu yang satunya lagi reflek menghindar dari tusukan sang kunai itu.

"Eh? Hilang?" gumam Hinata tidak percaya, sementara Naruto yang kini mendekapnya menjelaskan.

"Itu adalah bayangan, tenang saja, aku yang asli tidak terluka," kata Naruto sembari menunjuk Naruto yang asli itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Orochimaru yang kini tengah menyeringai melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arah Hinata dan Naruto berada.

"Awas!" seru Naruto mendekap Hinata lebih erat, saat shuriken itu menancap punggungnya, Naruto itu berubah menjadi asap, kini Hinata terduduk di dahan pohon sendirian.

"Hinata-chan! tenang di situ! Aku akan melawannya!" seru Naruto, Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya! Aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata, lalu Orochimaru menghilang lagi, Hinata segera mengaktifkan byakugannya, chakra yang amat kuat berada di belakang Hinata, Hinata membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat Orochimaru mengacungkan kunai padanya, hendak menyerangnya, tetapi jika di lihat dari byakugan, semua itu terlihat seperti slow motion, sehingga Hinata menghindarinya dan Orochimaru terpelanting ke bawah pohon tempat Hinata berada.

"Ja-jadi ini kekuatannya selain melihat dalam jarak jauh," gumam Hinata, Orochimaru tampak bangkit kembali kemudian ia melemparkan shuriken ke arah Hinata, Naruto hendak mencegahnya, ia mengambil kunai dari sakunya dan melompat ke tempat Hinata berada.

'Trang trang trang'

Semua shuriken berhasil ditangkis tanpa terkena Hinata atau Naruto sedikitpun, Hinata membelalakkan matanya, Naruto yang sekarang terlihat sangat keren.

"Kamu di sini dulu ya, Hinata-chan," Hinata megangguk lemah, kemudian Naruto segera pergi ke arah Orochimaru dengan kunainya, Orochimaru pun mengambil pedang kusanagi, lalu terjadilah perang di antara mereka.

'Trang trang trang trang' terdengar suara besi yang bertemu mengisi malam itu, Hinata hanya dapat melihatnya, ia tahu Naruto bersusah payah melawan Orochimaru, seandainya saja ia dapat membantu.

"Auch!" erang Naruto, ternyata lengannya terkena sabetan kusanagi, Hinata membelalakkan matanya, Naruto terluka!.

"Mendokusei," desis Naruto, lalu sesaat kemudian chakranya berubah menjadi berwarna merah, bukan biru lagi, matanya terlihat lebih ganas dengan mata merah membara, lalu Naruto menyerang Orochimaru dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat dilihat mata telanjang, tetapi beda dengan mata byakugan Hinata, Hinata terperangah melihatnya.

Orochimaru terlihat kewalahan dengan berbagai tendangan dan pukulan Naruto, dan akhirnya ia pingsan dengan luka yang berat, Hinata hendak turun dari pohon, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, ia ingin sekali mendekap Naruto yang terlihat emosi itu, Naruto seperti belum puas menghajarnya, ia masih menatap Orochimaru penuh benci, gawat! Ia bisa saja mematikan Orochimaru saat ini, Hinata tidak ingin itu terjadi, lalu ia melompat dari dahan pohon, dan tentu saja gagal.

"Kyaa! Aduh," Hinata mengaduh kesakitan, Naruto seakan tersadar karena suara itu, ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati Hinata yang hendak berdiri dan sepertinya kesakitan, mata merah Naruto perlahan menjadi sapphire dan chakranya kembali normal.

"Hinata-chan! Kamu tak apa?" tanya Naruto yang segera beranjak menemui Hinata untuk membantunya.

"I-iya, ba-bagaimana dengan luka Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, Naruto tersenyum, bisa-bisanya ia mengkhawatirkan orang lain sementara dirinya terluka.

"Sini kubantu," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu, tetapi baru setengah berdiri, Hinata merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada kaki kirinya, lalu ia terjatuh kembali.

"Hei hei Hinata-chan! Kakimu cedera!" seru Naruto, Hinata megangguk.

"Iya, tadi aku terjatuh dari pohon," tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

"Naruto-kun! Ta-tapi tanganmu!" seru Hinata, Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hanya luka kecil," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, apanya yang luka kecil? Dari tadi darah tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari luka Naruto.

"Ayo, kamu harus segera kubawa ke Kaa-sanku," tunggu! Untuk apa? Memang Kaa-san Naruto itu apa? Setahu Hinata Kaa-san Naruto bukan dokter ataupun semacamnya deh?.

"Sudah kamu akan tahu nanti," kata Naruto ketika melihat ekspresi muka Hinata, Hinata memutuskan untuk diam.

~My Bodyguard~

"Hei Minato, bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang ya?" tanya Kushina, ia agak khawatir kepada anaknya ini.

"Tenang saja, lagipula mau bagaimana lagi? Aturan juga sudah mengatakan kalau ninja harus tinggal bersama kliennya," kata Minato tenang dan menyeruput tehnya.

"Tapi aku punya firasat tidak enak, aku ma-," tiba-tiba kalimatnya terputus ketika ia mendengar bel pintu rumah berbunyi, Kushina menggerutu, siapa sih yang datang malam-malam begini?.

"Kaa-san! Syukurlah! Tolong Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto, Kushina menautkan alisnya, tetapi ia langsung tahu ketika Hinata digendong Naruto ala bridal style, Kushina tersenyum.

"Iya, baiklah, masuk dulu," kata Kushina, lalu Hinata di dudukkan di sofa berwarna merah milik keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

"A-ano, sebaiknya Naruto-kun dulu yang di periksa, lukanya dalam," kata Hinata ketika Kushina hendak meletakkan tangannya, tetapi saat Kushina melihat luka yang ada di lengan Naruto, ia terkesiap.

"Naruto! Kamu itu! Kok bisa luka seperti ini sih?" seru Kushina, Naruto hanya tersenyum tak berdosa, kemudian Kushina meletakkan tangannya di atas luka Naruto dan perlahan-lahan cahaya hijau tampak disana dan luka Naruto menutup.

"Wah, itu apa?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Ini adalah medic-nin, jurus untuk menyembuhkan luka dengan mengalirkan chakra kita ke dalam luka tersebut," jelas Kushina tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Anda bukan ninja, kenapa bisa melakukan hal tersebut?" tanya Hinata, Kushina masih memasang senyum manisnya.

"Setiap orang memiliki chakra, kamu pun juga punya, jadi paling tidak hanya sedikit belajar dan berusaha, kita dapat melakukannya kok, kamu mau kuajari?" tanya Kushina, Hinata mengangguk kecil, ia ingin berguna bagi Naruto.

"Tapi, kita sembuhkan lukamu itu ya," kata Kushina, Hinata tersenyum.

~My Knight in Shining Armor~

"Ya! Seperti itu Hinata!" seru Kushina ketika Hinata berusaha untuk mengalirkan chakranya, tetapi Hinata belum maksimal, yahh ia kan masih pemula.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, sampai sini dulu, kamu pasti juga capek kan, kamu dari pagi belum istirahat lho," kata Naruto yang sibuk bermain catur bersama Minato.

"Ah! Sudah jam 9! Iya ya!" pekik Hinata.

"Ya sudah, kamu pulang dulu saja, Hinata, besok ke sini lagi kalau kamu tak sibuk, oke? Dan ini gulungan agar kamu dapat belajar sendiri," kata Kushina, menyerahkan gulungan kepada Hinata, setelah menerimanya, Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Pasti! Terima kasih," Hinata tersenyum lembut kepada Kushina, lalu Naruto menggandeng Hinata dan pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san, Tou-san," Kushina melambaikan tangannya tepat setelah Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Dia… Hyuuga Hinata, pantas saja matanya seperti itu, tetapi ia anak yang ramah," kata Kushina megingat ia tahu seluk beluk klan ninja yang terkemuka.

"Ya, Klien Naruto ini menarik sekali," kata Minato setuju dengan ucapan istrinya tersebut.

~My Ninja~

_**~To Be Continued~**_

A/N: Selesai! Chapter 5 ini selesai! Uwaa! Banzai! Banzai! Maaf kalau kalian menunggu lama lagi, benar-benar minta maaf saya huweee~ TwT insyaallah chapter 6 ga lama updatenya, karena author lagi libur karena guru-guru author lagi pergi ke muntilan~~~ senangnya~ *nebar confetti*

Balasan review:

Felice: hehehe, apakah fic ini masih ditunggu anda? Makasih! Ini udah update! Thanks reviewnya!

Acut: ah kamu emang selalu protes! Akatsuki? Tuh udah muncul,,, :p ht situ hubungan tanpa status…

Chimari Sakura: uwee Cuma kayak gini sih… mungkin akan kutambah lagi! thanks reviewnya!

Naru Luv Hina: Udah kuupdate! Gimana gimana? Thanks reviewnya!

Crunk Riela-chan: Sip! Udah!

Viyuki-chan: hehe, umm Kiba gak begitu sih sekarang, mungkin aka nada saingan baru? Thanks reviewnya!

UZUMAKI YUKI: Hwat? Bersegi-segi? Ada idekah? Thanks reviewnya!

Magrita loves Naruhina: hehehe, kalau Naruto yang jadi elliotnya gak seru, tapi liat aja ntar thanks reviewnya!

Reno: ihm, maaf saya tak bisa memunculkan GaaMatsu, tapi kuusahakan di chapter 7! Thanks reviewnya!

Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan: hehe, iyap TTM, uwaaahhh gak bakal kok! Tunggu aja chappie depan!

Zephyramfoter: eheeehee gak kok, Kiba bukan ninja :p thanks reviewnya!

Uyung: ini udah dilanjut, :D thanks reviewnya!

Ichaa Hatake Youichi: iya! Udah dilanjut! Thanks reviewnya!

Anak baik: hehe, kapan ya? Aku juga bingung, :p thanks reviewnya!

Hinata lovers: kamu tahu namaku? KYAAA! Hehe, iyak! Aku emang Cuma bisa bikin fic Hina doang, heheehe thanks reviewnya!

M. Kurozuki: MAAF! Aku gak bsa update kilat, huhu TT tapi ini udah ku update kok

Hinata-Naruto-Lover: ituuu hubungan tanpa status! Thanks reviewnya!

A/N: udah ah capek, hehehe thanks ya reviewnya! Love you~


	6. Full NaruHina

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya… ung.. punyanya siapa ya? *plak* oh iya! Masashi Kishimoto! Kyaanng~

Warning: OOC, AU, alur cepat, gaje, miss typo :9 don't like don't read!

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, model terkemuka yang berumur 17 tahun, mempunyai bloodline keluarganya, byakugan, Namikaze Naruto, anak yang ceria, ramah dan supel, tetapi dibalik semua itu ia adalah ninja hebat didikan ayahnya, bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu? ooc, au

A/N: CHAPTER 6! HERE WE GO! *Semangat, dilempar sandal*

**My Bodyguard, My Knight in Shining Armor, My Ninja**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Sudah sampai," seru Naruto, padahal saat itu mereka masih ada di dalam mobil, dasar Naruto itu, lalu saat ia tidak mendapat jawaban, ia menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Loh, tidur dia," kata Naruto melihat Hinata yang terlelap di bangku penumpang, aneh sekali, pantas saja dari tadi saat Naruto bercerita macam-macam sama Hinata, Hinata tidak menjawab, jadi itu alasannya.

"Ya sudah," Naruto mencangklong tas ransel putih Hinata serta tas biru Naruto, sebelumnya, gulungan yang di berikan Kaa-sannya dimasukkan terlebih dahulu dalam ransel Hinata, lalu ia menggendong Hinata bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Naruto tidak dapat melepaskan senyumnya ketika orang-orang yang ia lewati berbisik-bisik tentang betapa romantisnya sikap Naruto itu.

~My Bodyguard~

"Uhh," Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lavendernya, lalu ia menatap sekeliling.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumamnya, saat ia menatap jam lavender yang tergantung di atas kamarnya ia terkejut.

"Jam 2 malam? Kok bisa? Lagipula perasaan tadi aku masih berada dalam mobil, uhh pasti Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum saat mengetahuinya, karena Naruto benar-benar baik padanya sehingga ia tidak ditinggalkan dalam mobil.

"Ung~," Hinata berdiri lalu mengambil tas ransel yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya, ia mengambil beberapa gulungan dari sana, setelah itu ia membukanya, terdapat beberapa tulisan kanji rumit yang membentuk lingkaran di tengah-tengahnya, kemudian Hinata mengambil gulungan yang satunya, ternyata yang satunya lagi terdapat penjelasan untuk mempelajari medic-nin, ia membacanya serta mempelajarinya.

"Oh begitu!" Hinata menggulung lagi gulungan itu ketika sudah selesai membacanya, ia tertarik sekali untuk mempelajarinya, menarik! Ia mengambil ikan mentah yang terdapat di dalam kulkas, lalu ia menaruh di gulungan yang terdapat kanji yang membentuk lingkaran itu, karena medic-nin itu cukup rumit, ia membentuk segel jurus beberapa dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di ikan tersebut, kalau berhasil ikan itu akan kembali hidup lagi.

'Srinng' sinar hijau menyelimuti tangan dan ikan tersebut, Hinata berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi, peluh sudah membanjiri lehernya, ini butuh pengendalian yang sangat tinggi, cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ikan itu menggeliat-liat kembali, ia berhasil! Kalau ia belajar dengan tekun, ia dapat melakukan penyembuhan luka dengan cepat dan tanpa segel jurus, seperti Kushina, dia dapat membuat lingkaran hijau yang berisi chakra yang lebih besar dari punya Hinata dan lebih cepat dan efektif dalam penyembuhannya.

"Aku berhasil!" seru Hinata senang, tanpa sengaja membangunkan Naruto yang masih terlelap di kamar sebelah.

"Uh! Ah," Naruto terkesiap, saat mata sapphirenya melirik jam weker yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur, ia melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, kenapa Hinata berteriak?.

Naruto segera meluncur ke kamar Hinata dan membuka kamar Hinata, alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika ia mendapati Hinata yang tersenyum senang.

"Hinata-chan, kamu kenapa malam-malam begini berteriak?" tanya Naruto masih setengah mengantuk.

"Aku berhasil, Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata, ia ingin membagi kesenangannya, lalu ia memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba, kini Naruto terbangun sepenuhnya, mukanya memerah.

"Be-berhasil apa?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menatap mata sapphire Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Aku berhasil menghidupkan ikan yang sudah mati, ini tahap awal yang kukuasai sebagai medic-nin, nanti setelah itu aku dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat dan tanpa segel jurus!" seru Hinata gembira, Naruto ikut tersenyum dan membelai rambut indigo Hinata.

"Pintar, sudah, sekarang kamu harus tidur dulu, kamu pasti lelah," Hinata tersenyum, lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya, Naruto menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, dan tak lama kemudian kedua mata lavender Hinata menutup.

"Dia pasti capek sekali."

~My Knight in Shining Armor~

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita latihan drama!" seru Matsuri ketika ia mengetahui Hinata sedang berada di dekat jendela dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

"Ah," Matsuri melihat tangan Hinata yang berisi burung kecil, tetapi sayapnya patah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kasihan sekali," kata Matsuri, Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengambilkan perban dan obat merah," Hinata menggeleng.

"Tak perlu, ia akan segera sembuh," Matsuri mengernyitkan alisnya, bagaimana bisa sembuh? Lalu tangan Hinata yang satunya lagi menempatkan diri di atas tubuh sang burung, lalu perlahan-lahan cahaya hijau keluar dari tangannya, dan luka di sayap burung itu pulih dan burung itu dapat terbang kembali, tentu saja, karena dalam 3 hari ini dia selalu belajar tentang medic-nin, dan tak lupa dengan bimbingan dari Kushina sehingga Hinata dapat menguasai medic-nin ini sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Matsuri tak percaya, Hinata tersenyum.

"Rahasia," gumam Hinata.

"Oh, katanya aku dipanggil untuk latihan drama? Ayo!" seru Hinata menarik tangan Matsuri yang masih terbengong dengan sikap sang Hyuuga ini.

"Halo, Hinata-chan," sapa Kiba ketika melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas, Hinata tersenyum sopan kepada Kiba.

"Halo, Kiba-san."

"Hei! Ayo! Segera ambil posisi masing-masing!" seru Sakura, sang sutradara kali ini, Hinata segera beranjak ke posisinya, bersiap untuk berlatih drama.

"Sakura~ aku sudah membeli ini, lalu apa yang harus ku-," ucapan sang pemuda jabrik ini terputus ketika melihat latihan Hinata.

"Second hand of time, aku mohon, ambillah waktuku sebagai pengganti waktunya, aku tidak butuh waktu ini, aku mohon agar Eliot dapat hidup lagi, aku mohon," seketika itu pula, Hinata berakting jatuh setelah mengajukan permohonan itu.

"Freedrett!" seru Suigetsu yang baru saja masuk, ia terkejut.

"Freedrett! Kenapa kau mengganti waktumu dengan waktunya? Freedrett aku hanya membutuhkanmu di sini, menemaniku, aku mohon, kembalilah Freedrett," Suigetsu memeluk tubuh Hinata yang tak bernyawa itu, sementara Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, terbakar api cemburu.

"Cut! Kyaa! Kalian hebat sekali!" seru Sakura, Suigetsu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, Hinata menerimanya dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan," senyum Hinata, lalu mata emerald Sakura beralih ke sosok Naruto.

"Kamu tadi bilang apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura, Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura dan menjelaskan apa yang di butuhkan.

"Oke, kalau begitu kamu harus merancang panggungnya, kuserahkan padamu, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sai, berjuanglah!" seru Sakura, Naruto cemberut dan akhirnya keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Ayo lanjut latihannya!" seru Sakura.

~My Ninja~

"Capeknya~," keluh Hinata sembari mengipasi dirinya dengan buku naskah, ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela, ia menatap langit yang berwarna biru tersebut dan melamun.

"Ah!" seru Hinata ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya, kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati mata sapphire dan cengiran khas.

"Nih, Hinata-chan, kamu pasti capek," Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk yang di serahkan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata dan tersenyum hangat pada Naruto, muka Naruto perlahan-laha memerah.

"Latihanmu bagus sekali," puji Naruto, menggeret satu tempat duduk lagi dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Benarkah? Menurutku biasa saja," Hinata merendahkan hatinya, Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Bagus sekali kok Hinata-chan, kamu memang pantas menjadi peran itu, kamu terlihat bersinar," Hinata tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu ia menatap langit biru yang terhampar di luar jendela, lalu mata lavendernya menangkap pemandangan yang menarik.

"Ah!" Naruto menatap Hinata yang sedang menatap dua burung yang entah kenapa bercengkrama di atas langit.

"Memang kenapa dengan burung-burung tersebut?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku menyembuhkan sayap dari salah satu dari burung tersebut, ternyata ia sudah bisa terbang, syukurlah," Naruto membelalakkan mata sapphirenya.

"Jadi medic-ninnya berhasil?" tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Sejujurnya, aku mempelajari medic-nin agar saat Naruto terluka aku dapat menyembuhkan Naruto-kun, karena saat aku melihat Naruto-kun bertarung karenaku kemarin lusa, aku jadi merasa bersalah dan tak berguna untuk Naruto-kun," Naruto tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata, terlihat dari raut mukanya bahwa Naruto senang sekali.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan," muka Hinata memerah saat ia merasa tangan Naruto menggenggamnya, lalu Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Hinata.

"Hei yang disitu! Mesranya~," goda Ino, Sakura, dan Matsuri kepada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun, tak enak dilihat mereka," bisik Hinata, Naruto merasa acuh tak acuh, ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

"Biarlah seperti ini dulu," semburat merah yang dari tadi setia menemani kulit pipi Hinata kini semakin memerah.

"Hei, bukannya aku ingin mengganggu kemesraan kalian, tapi kamu di panggil Karin," kata Gaara tiba-tiba, Naruto mendengus.

"Bisakah dia menunggu sebentar?" tanya Naruto, Gaara menggeleng.

"Lihat itu," tangan Gaara mulai berpindah, lalu ia menunjuk gadis berambut merah yang terlihat mengamuk di depan pintu kelas itu.

"Gawat, aku dalam masalah besar!" seru Naruto, lalu ia segera menegakkan badannya dan menoleh kepada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, maaf ya, hehe, sampai ketemu nanti~," dengan ini, Naruto menghilang, atau lebih tepatnya berlari ke arah Karin, sementara Hinata sendiri tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah yang semakin lama semakin jelas itu, lalu ia menenggak jus jeruknya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

~My Bodyguard~

"Ah, selamat datang Hinata-chan," sapa sang wanita berambut merah ketika ia melihat Hinata dan Naruto menghampiri serta mendatangi rumah keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Selamat sore, tante," sapa Hinata sembari tersenyum pada Kushina.

"Ayo lanjut latihannya!" seru Kushina dan menggandeng Hinata menuju tempat latihan mereka.

"Aku akan bersama Tou-san," kata Naruto, dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Hei, Naruto," sapa sang kepala Namikaze itu sembari tersenyum lebar kepada anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Yo, Minato," sapa sang tuan muda Namikaze dan ia mengambil tempat duduk disamping ayahnya.

"Tak sopan kamu! Panggil aku Tou-san!" seru Minato dan menjitak anaknya itu.

"Aw! Sakit, Tou-san! Iya iya!" protes Naruto sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa sih dengan anakku ini? Kamu tampak murung," kata Minato kepada Naruto.

"Uh, tidak, hanya saja aku sebal karena medic-nin yang di pelajari Hinata, Hinata jadi gak peduli sama aku, karena yang di pikirannya hanya ada cara penyembuhan dan lain-lain," keluh Naruto, ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas lututnya yang ia tekuk.

"Haha, sudahlah, lagipula dia kan mempelajarinya demi kamu, Naruto? Masa kamu tak membolehkan dia mempelajarinya?" komentar sang yellow flash kepada anaknya.

"Uh.. iya juga sih, aku memang gembira saat dia mengutarakan alasannya padaku, tapi tetap saja~."

"Tenang, kata Kushina sebentar lagi dia akan menyelesaikan pembelajarannya, dan dia dapat meluangkan waktunya lagi padamu, kamu menyukainya, bukan begitu?" tanya Minato sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.

"Tou-san genit, yah memang aku menyukainya, aku ingin melindunginya sekuat tenaga, aku tak akan menyesal akan memberikan nyawaku kepadanya," kata Naruto, Minato tersenyum, ia merasa bernostalgia ketika mendengar tutur kata anaknya ini, ia ingat saat ia bertemu Kushina dulu.

"Tak apa-apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu, nak."

~My Knight in Shining armor~

"Konsentrasi, Hinata!" seru Kushina, Hinata menyalurkan semua energinya kepada kedua tangannya, dan perlahan-lahan luka di tubuh sang binatang itu menutup sepenuhnya.

"Bagus sekali, Hinata! Kamu sudah menguasainya! Kamu juga dapat menyembuhkan diri sendiri kalau begini caranya," senyum sang Nyonya Namikaze ini mengembang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, kamu tinggal memusatkan chakra pada bagian yang terluka dan lukamu akan menutup sedikit demi sedikit," kata Kushina, Hinata tersenyum lalu memeluk Kushina.

"Terima kasih! Aku senang sekali! Dengan ini jika Naruto-kun terluka, aku bisa menanganinya," tutur sang Hyuuga.

"Kamu benar-benar anak yang baik, kamu sangat peduli kepada Naruto, aku mau bertanya satu hal, apakah kamu menyukainya?" tanya Kushina, ia melepaskan pelukan Hinata itu dan menatap mata lavender Hinata, berusaha mencari tahu perasaan sang Hyuuga.

"E-eh, aku… aku tidak tahu," muka putih Hinata memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menghindari kontak mata kepada sang Nyonya Namikaze.

"Tenang saja, kamu akan segera mengetahuinya, percayalah pada kata hatimu, Hinata, aku mendukungmu sepenuhnya jika kamu menjadi pacar Naruto," Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum hangat.

"Iya!"

~My Ninja~

"Hoahm~," Naruto menguap, ia sudah menunggu Hinata selama 2 jam bersama Tou-sannya, ia sekarang mengantuk sekali, karena yang ia lakukan hanyalah menonton TV bersama sang ayah yang seperti kembar identik dengannya, hanya berbeda kulit, panjang rambut, dan tiga goresan di pipi Naruto.

"Mengantuk, nak?" tanya Minato, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, Naruto mengangguk.

"Na-Naruto-kun, maaf menunggu lama!" seru sang Hinata ketika ia keluar dari kamar latihan bersama sang Kushina, raut muka Naruto semakin lama semakin cerah, rasa kantuknya seakan hilang entah kemana, ia segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan kok," senyum Naruto mengembang lebar.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Hinata, dari sorot matanya ia terlihat mengantuk, sama seperti Naruto.

"Yak, aku pulang dulu ya, Tou-san, Kaa-san!" seru Naruto, Kushina dan Minato tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Permisi, om, tante," sapa Hinata, dan sesaat kemudian pintu rumah Namikaze tertutup.

~My Bodyguard~

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" tanya Naruto yang sedang menyetir mobil lavender Hinata.

"Aku sudah dapat menguasainya! Kata Kaa-san Naruto-kun, aku sudah tak perlu lagi tiap hari datang ke rumahnya, aku hanya perlu latihan saja, tapi kalau ada yang ditanyakan, aku dapat bertanya padanya!" cerita Hinata dengan semangat, Naruto senang saat mengetahui Hinata gembira seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, kalau kamu senang aku juga," muka Hinata menunjukkan garis-garis merah.

"Ya, terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

~My Knight in Shining Armor~

Pemuda berambut jabrik kuning itu sedang duduk di meja belajarnya, ia tampak melamun sembari menatap buku yang kini ada di hadapannya itu, ia sedang mengerjakan PR, tetapi pikirannya entah kemana, ia hanya memikirkan sang gadis berambut indigo yang perlahan-lahan memasuki kehidupannya, tentu saja ia senang dengan itu, karena jika memikirkan gadis itu, rasa menghangat menjalar di dadanya, ia memegang dadanya itu.

"Hinata-chan… Sedang apa dia ya?" tanya pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia beranjak, meninggalkan prnya begitu saja, ia menghampiri kamar gadis bermata indah itu, tangan kekar pemuda itu kini berpindah di depan pintu kamar sang gadis, mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan.

"Ah, ada Naruto-kun, ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya sang gadis yang bernama Hinata ketika ia sudah membuka pintu kamarnya, semburat merah terlihat jelas di muka sang pemuda yang bernama Naruto, hatinya menghangat ketika di suguhi pemandangan di mana gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya penasaran, kamu lagi ngapain sih, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"A-aku sedang belajar, Naruto-kun, lalu Naruto-kun sendiri tidak belajar?" tanya Hinata, yang mendadak gagap karena melihat cengiran Naruto.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan PR sih, tadi, tapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang kamu lakukan, hehe," Naruto kini menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Hinata tersenyum.

"Kamu mau belajar bersamaku? Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dan membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar, memperlihatkan kamarnya yang rapi dan tertata itu.

"A-ah, kalau kamu boleh sih, tidak apa, Hinata-chan."

"Tentu saja boleh! Kenapa tidak?" tanya Hinata, Naruto segera pergi ke kamarnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali membawa buku yang dari tadi menemaninya belajar.

"Ayo belajar! Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto, Hinata terkekeh kecil, ia mengajak Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Mau belajar apa dulu? Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu, ia duduk di meja persegi yang agak besar, sebenarnya tadi ia belajar di meja belajar, tetapi karena ada Naruto, ia memutuskan untuk belajar di meja persegi dan duduk dengan bantal duduk, tentu saja tidak dingin, karena kamarnya dilapisi dengan karpet berwarna lavender yang menghangatkan serta memanjakan kakinya.

"Apa saja deh," kata Naruto malas-malasan, ia duduk di samping Hinata dengan bantal duduk, mereka berdua belajar lesehan, tetapi itu lebih baik, daripada di meja belajar yang sempit?.

"Kamu tadi katanya sedang mengerjakan PR? PR apa?" tanya Hinata, Naruto menyerahkan buku fisika dan menunjukkan soal-soalnya, baru 5 dari 10 soal yang dia jawab, karena pikirannya melayang ke gadis yang kini duduk di sebelahnya atau mungkin dia yang duduk di sebelah sang gadis.

"Ini? Ah, aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya! Mau kuajari?" tanya Hinata, Naruto mengangguk, bukannya ia tidak bisa mengerjakannya sih, tetapi ia ingin melihat Hinata menerangkan.

"Jadi begini…..," Hinata mulai menerangkan materi fisika kepada sang pemuda itu, tetapi mata sapphire Naruto tidak melihat ke materi yang di jelaskan Hinata, ia lebih tertarik melihat Hinata yang sibuk menjelaskan, ia mengamati Hinata yang kini memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih serta celana pendek berwarna lavender, rambut indigonya ia kucir satu di atas, dan ia menyematkan jepit bertuliskan inisial 'H' di samping poninya, ia terlihat manis sekali.

"Naruto-kun? Kamu tidak mendengarkan ya?" Hinata menatap mata sapphire Naruto itu, ia menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda ia kesal.

"Eh! Tidak kok, Hinata-chan! Siapa bilang?" dusta Naruto.

"Habis dari tadi kuperhatikan kamu mengamatiku terus, memang ada yang aneh ya?" tanya Hinata, Naruto menggeleng.

"Tentu tidak, memangnya tidak boleh? Hinata-chan?" yang di tanya kini memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi semburat merah yang menjalar ke kedua pipinya.

"Hinata-chan? Ngambek ya?" goda Naruto, Hinata tetap memalingkan mukanya.

"Hinata-chan~," goda Naruto sekali lagi, ia mendekat ke tubuh Hinata.

"Ah! Naruto-kun bodoh!" seru Hinata, tetap memalingkan mukanya.

"Hinata-chan, lihat aku dong, masa kamu mau menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu itu?" kini semburat merah terlihat jelas sekali di pipi Hinata, tangan kekar Naruto memegang pundak Hinata, Hinata sontak menoleh karena ia merasa geli, tentu saja, itu juga titik sensitifnya.

"Naru-," ucapannya terputus ketika ia sadar bahwa mukanya berada dekat sekali dengan Naruto, ia dapat mendengarkan hembusan nafas Naruto yang pelan dan hangat, Hinata membelalakkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Naruto, ia juga terkejut ketika Hinata menoleh tiba-tiba.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto pelan di telinga Hinata, Hinata merasakan terpaan nafas Naruto, ia merasa geli dengan itu, ia menutup mata, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata, muka Naruto memerah, Hinata terlihat imut sekali, ia menatap bibir Hinata, lalu ia mendekatkan mukanya perlahan, dan perlahan juga ia menutup matanya.

Kedua bibir itu bertemu, rasa aneh terjadi di perut Hinata, seperti ada yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya, seakan terjadi alami, kedua tangan Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata, mendekatkan tubuh Hinata ke tubuhnya, tangan Hinata juga memeluk leher Naruto, tak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu, tiba-tiba saja benda persegi panjang berwarna putih milik Hinata berdering keras, mengagetkan sang pemiliknya, dan itu semua memimpinnya ke alam sadar lagi.

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dan ciuman itu, ia hendak meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja belajarnya, tetapi tangan Naruto tak melepasnya, seakan-akan Hinata ini sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, biarkan aku mengangkat panggilan itu," mohon Hinata, Naruto mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya, Hinata segera berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya, ketika ia menemukan caller id 'Sakura-chan' ia segera meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"Ha-halo," sapa Hinata, ia memegang mukanya, mukanya panas, mukanya menjadi merah sekali, ia tak percaya semua itu terjadi.

"Eh, Hinata-chan? Kamu kenapa? Kenapa suaramu terdengar begitu?" tanya Sakura, degup jantung Hinata kini tak menentu, kini tangannya memegang dadanya, agar ia dapat tenang sedikit.

"Erm, tidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan," Hinata memang tidak pandai berbohong, tetapi kalau berbohong via telepon, tak akan kelihatan kan?.

"Ya sudah, kalau misalnya si kuning jabrik itu ngapa-ngapain kamu, aku bakal memukulnya!" seru Sakura semangat, Hinata tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu meneleponku, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Konoha Supermall besok, mau ya?" tanya Sakura, Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, besok memang dia tidak ada tugas sih.

"Siapa saja?"

"Aku, kamu, Matsuri, Ino, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, dan Sai! Kalau perlu kamu ajak Naruto dulu," kata Sakura, Hinata berpikir sejenak, apakah ia bisa dengan normal jalan santai dan bercanda dengan Naruto sehabis kejadian ini?.

"A-ah tapi aku…."

"Aku mohon, Hinata-chan~ lagipula kita jarang keluar bareng-bareng," pinta Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Baiklah, sehabis ini aku akan mengajak Naruto-kun," akhirnya Hinata menyerah, memang jarang sekali dapat kumpul berdelapan begitu.

"Baguslah! Ya sudah! Ada Sasuke di sini, bye Hinata-chwan!" dan seketika itu pula Sakura menutup teleponnya.

~My Ninja~

Naruto's POV

Bodoh! Apa yang tadi aku lakukan kepada Hinata? Entah, tubuhku bergerak sendiri, haha, tapi… aku kan bodyguardnya! Harusnya aku menjaganya, bukan menyakitinya, Narutooo kamu bodoh sekali sih! Aku menjambak-jambak rambut kuning jabrikku itu, tanpa aku sadari, ternyata Hinata-chan sudah masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

End of Naruto's pov

"Na-Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata, ia duduk di samping Naruto lagi, saat mendengar suara lembut itu, Naruto seakan dikuasai oleh setan kembali.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa? Mau dilanjut yang tadi?" semburat merah tampak lagi di pipi putih Hinata, Naruto ingin mencubitnya, tetapi ia menahannya.

"Um, besok kita di ajak Sakura-chan pergi ke Konoha Supermall, kita berdelapan, kamu pasti tahu siapa saja," kata Hinata, Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu! Kenapa tidak?" tanya Naruto, Hinata tersenyum, ia duduk di samping Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah, bagaimana, PRnya mau dilanjut tidak?" tanya Hinata, Naruto memeluk Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan, maafkan aku soal yang tadi ya?" bisik Naruto, jujur saja, Hinata tidak keberatan Naruto menciumnya tadi, bukan karena Hinata kebiasa dicium, tetapi entah ada rasa yang menginginkan Naruto kembali menciumnya lagi.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun, aku tak memikirkannya kok," Hinata berhak menenangkan Naruto, tetapi Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melepas pelukannya.

"Kok gak dipikirin sih, Hinata-chan? Memangnya kamu sudah kebiasa di cium gitu?" tebak Naruto, muka Hinata memerah lalu ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, itu tadi ciuman pertamaku, Naruto-kun," Hinata malu saat mengatakan hal itu, tetapi Naruto malah tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan PRnya," ajak Naruto, Hinata sudah menggenggam pensil di tangan dan siap mengerjakan.

"Ayo."

_**~Tu be Kontinyued~**_

A/N: gimana? Maaf kalo updatenya lama, banyak pr dan ulangan menunggu soalnya maklum, author ini tidak bisa membagi waktu, hoho *plakk*

Balasan review:

**Acutcerewetsangat** *Plakk*: gomen gomen, *evil laugh* iya gak papa dong, fitnah sedikit, lagipula aku mau Saso jadi cowok ideal kok :D iya ini udah update, makasih ya reviewnya cut

**Naru luv Hina**: Iyaa ini udah update makasih reviewnya! Datang lagi ya! *plak*

**ZephyrAmfoter**: hehe masa sih? Ya sudah, nanti aku perbaiki lagi! makasih reviewnya!

**Felice a.k.a Fian**: ehh? Ditunggu ya? Ini masih ditunggu gak? Hoho makasih reviewnya!

**Hyuhi**: Siap makasih reviewnya!

**KATROK**: iya! Ini udah dilanjut! Makasih reviewnya!

**Sapphirelavender's**: udah, udah, n udah! Hehe :D makasih reviewnya!

**NARUHINA IS THE BEAST**: Kibanya lagi kusuruh bersihin kandang sapi di rumah, :p iya ntar juga dilanjuut lagi kok NaruHinaKiba-nya makasih reviewnya!

SEKIAN!

Sign,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


End file.
